Bumblebee Love 'One-Shots'
by Leyla zinD
Summary: Un divertido, romántico y sexy grupo de Bumblebee drabbles. One-shots súper Sexys y explícitos.
1. Ni una copa más

_Hey!_

 _Bienvenidos a este lindo cúmulo de RWBY One-Shots!_

 _Oh, por cierto, hice una pequeña encuesta por si les interesa:_

 ** _Sobre que pareja de RWBY les gustaría leer proximamente? En mi perfil encontrarán la encuesta y sus posibles respuestas._**

Un Rvw, un follow o un PM siempre alegra mi día e inspira a seguir escribiendo...

* * *

 **"Ni una copa más"**

 **By:** Leyla z

...

Eran las 2 de la mañana y Yang se había quedado despierta esperando llamada de su chica, era poco común de Blake acceder a salir a divertirse sin ella. Esa noche, Sun había aparecido insistente ante la pelinegra para acompañarle por un par de tragos a un bar nuevo exclusivo para faunus, Yang sabía que su chica jamás accedería por sí misma así que ella fue quién alentó a la pelinegra a acompañar a chico mono (y no por atractivo, sino por su herencia faunus) bajo un ' _Vamos Blakey, también tú mereces salir de lo ordinario sin mi de por medio._ ' Oh como se reprochaba en ese instante haber insistido ante aquello.

"Sun, ¿Cómo la dejaste ponerse así?"

Al ver el estado en el que su chica colgaba del hombro del faunus rubio hizo una nota mental, subrayada-en negritas y cursiva, de jamás volver a confiar en su palabra, _'¡Prometo que no habrá alcohol de por medio!_ Sun había prometido aquello haciendo que Blake accediera al final.

En ese momento Sun sujetaba el peso muerto de una muy alcoholizada Blake Belladonna, mientras observaba con diversión a una rubia bastante molesta permitirle la entrada a su habitación en la recamara del equipo RWBY, _'Suerte que Ruby y Weiss están en Vacuo en esa misión, así no tendré que escuchar sus reproches.'_

Aun en el marco de la entrada a la habitación, Yang observaba molesta al rubio en espera de una explicación.

"¿Y bien?"

"Eh… Perdona Yang, no era mi intensión causar esto-"

"¡Pues le voy a decir a Neptune!"

"¡No!" Sun hizo un movimiento tratando de alcanzar a la rubia para detenerla pero era muy tarde ya y el peso de Blake a su lado lo volvió un poco más lento que de costumbre.

Sin dejar de observar con molestia a su chica, Yang marcaba rápidamente el número de Neptune para ponerle al tanto de la situación.

"Blake, eh, Blake, ¿Puedes caminar sola?" preguntaba susurrando el faunus.

"¿Eh? Sí, sii, so-solo quítate de miiii camino" Sun se mordió la lengua para evitar que la risa que purgaba por dejar su garganta fuera escuchada en el corredor del edificio al escuchar como la pelinegra arrastraba las palabras.

Blake bebida era una chica completamente encantadora, social y divertida. En algún punto en las conversaciones donde comparaban y relataban historias de pareja, se había atrevido a contar una infinidad de anécdotas sobre su vida sexual con Yang. Anécdotas que sobria le habrían avergonzado sobremanera.

En silencio, Sun observaba a Yang hablar en voz baja a su scroll negando molesta antes de asentir complacida ante alguna respuesta por parte del peli-azul al otro lado de la llamada.

Una vez que Yang terminó la llamada, anduvo hasta donde Sun y Blake le esperaban. "Estarás en serios problemas al volver a tu dormitorio chico mono, Neptune no sonaba nada contento."

Sun agachó su cabeza avergonzado. Estaba esperando convencer a su mejor-amigo-compañero y amante de regalarle algunas caricias sexys en la intimidad de su habitación al volver de su aventura nocturna en el bar 'Le Fauns', pero eso obviamente no ocurriría.

"¡Uhm, mmm Yang te ves hermoooosa!" exclamó Blake entusiasmada, "Podría comerte…completa."

Al escuchar esas palabras Yang se sonrojó. Muchísimo. Hasta ese momento en sus dos años de relación con la faunus jamás la había visto ebria, _jamás_. Nunca le pasó por la cabeza que Blake sería una chica ebria coqueta e insinuante.

Sun observaba perplejo la escena. Había pasado la gran mayoría de la noche al lado de Blake y pensaba que ya había visto todas las facetas de la ebria faunus, aparentemente estaba en un error. Parecía ser que, Blake ebria además de ser una excelente bailarina y comediante, era toda seguridad al coquetear. Observando a la pelinegra andar hasta donde estaba Yang sonrió ligeramente para inmediatamente alzar la mirada apenado, Blake estaba tocando indiscretamente a su chica, en ese momento decidió que su presencia no era más requerida.

"Ehm, es hora de que me vaya. Yang, de nuevo, lo siento mucho. No volverá a pasar." El alto rubio se volvía hacia la puerta a punto de salir, "Las veo después chicas!" se despidió cerrando la puerta del dormitorio tras él.

Una vez a solas, Yang trataba de alejar las manos de Blake de sobre sus pechos pero la pelinegra seguía terca en sus movimientos, suspirando con cansancio, la rubia le obligó a alzar el rostro para besar su frente al hablar, "Vamos Blake, ayúdame a meterte en la cama."

"Mmmm, la cama suena bien. Voy a comerte completa y tocarte to-"

"No cielo, no. Hoy no. ambas tuvimos un día largo y cansado, necesitas descansar."

"Mmm, pero no tengo sueño-" Blake hizo un puchero adorable, "Quiero besarte toda, comerte completita-" decía con necesidad mientras paseaba sus manos por la cintura de la rubia.

Yang sonrió divertida, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Blake ebria no era _nada_ parecida a Blake sobria en lo más mínimo. Parecía ser que todas sus inhibiciones y reservas habían sido olvidadas ahora que su mente se encontraba relajada. Ebria, Blake era mucho más adorable y mucho _más sensual_ en sus movimientos _._ Yang observaba los ojos ámbar de Blake, los cuales suplicaban por su toque, labios y mejillas enrojecidas, un adorable puchero adornando aquellos labios…tomaba todo de sí el mantenerse firme en la decisión de la noche para Yang. El no saber cómo se sentiría Blake por la mañana al descubrir que, a pesar de su estado alcoholizado, se había atrevido a hacerla suya la noche anterior. Nunca antes habían discutido el tema porque, en toda realidad, si alguna de las dos fuese quien bebiera hasta el estado alcoholizado a discusión, ese alguien habría sido Yang. Y en dado caso, a la rubia no le importaría en lo más mínimo si Blake aprovechase la ocasión para tener sexo con ella.

"Sabes _Blakey,_ entre más rápido duermas más rápido vas a despertar. Y cuando despiertes podemos hacer el amor todo el día si tú quieres."

"¿Todo el día?"

"Si _Blakey,_ " Yang no podía evitar sentirse como si regañase a un niño pequeño. Aunque pensándolo bien, un niño pequeño jamás habría tenido el más mínimo interés en lo que en ese momento buscaba Blake de ella.

"¡Okay!"

"Eh...E-En serio?" balbuceó Yang sorprendida, no pensó que la faunus accediera tan rápido.

"Sí pero solo si lo prometes."

"Prometido Blakey. Mañana. Ahora, ayúdame a desvestirte y colocarte en la cama."

Yang sabía que una ducha rápida quedaba fuera de discusión por lo que optó por ayudarla a entrar en la cama lo más rápido posible. La rubia la ayudó a andar hasta la litera de la parte de abajo, propiedad de la faunus, ayudándole a sentarse en la orilla. Se arrodilló entre los muslos separados de Blake tratando de ayudarle a sacarse la blusa.

"Agh! Ayuda! Está oscuro! Mis ojos…¡No veo nada! Yang, ¿Yang dónde estás?" los brazos de Blake estaban suspendidos en el aire, atrapados en la blusa a medio retirar moviéndose en busca de esta.

"Bla-Blake detente." Le tranquilizaba Yang, "Estoy aquí, cielo, tranquilízate."

La faunus por fin respiraba menos agitada permitiéndole a Yang retirar la blusa por completo de esta sin ningún incidente más. Una vez que la prenda quedó fuera del cuerpo de la pelinegra Yang le observaba fijamente. El sonrojo de las mejillas de Blake se extendía por su cuello hacia abajo cubriendo ligeramente sus pechos aún confinados dentro de su sujetador. Su cabello estaba revuelto y respiraba con dificultad por el esfuerzo anterior. Sexo. Blake se veía tal cual como lo hacía en los momentos íntimos sexuales. Yang tuvo que lamer súbitamente sus labios mientras mordía ligeramente el inferior de estos entre sus dientes. Comenzaba a tener problemas para lograr la simple tarea de ayudar a su chica a acostarse a dormir. No sabía cuánto más autocontrol quedaba dentro de ella, no con esas imágenes presenciales de su sexy novia.

Un par de soñolientos ojos color ámbar se iluminaron al notar la repentina distracción de la rubia y la dueña de estos puso manos a la obra, literalmente.

Blake tomó por la parte trasera superior de los muslos a Yang acercándola peligrosamente hasta ella. Deslizaba las palmas de sus manos recorriendo la piel en su camino hasta alcanzar su trasero y darle un ligero apretón con ambas manos. Pudo escuchar como Yang suspiraba pesadamente, y fue en ese momento que decidió, en alguna parte de su ebrio cerebro, que esa noche en efecto podría hacer suya a la rubia. Llevó una de sus manos hasta la parte del frente del pijama de Yang alzando el final de la tela exponiendo los músculos de su abdomen marcado. Blake sabía que esta área era un punto débil de la rubia y con delicadeza comenzó a lamer creando un ligero sendero con la punta de su lengua a través de la piel que lograba encontrar antes de soplar ligeramente sobre esta dejando que sus orejas felinas acariciaran tersamente sobre el camino recorrido. La reacción fue instantánea: Yang echó su cabeza atrás soltando un pequeño gemido de ansiedad. Blake sentía que esa reacción no era suficiente por lo que dio un pequeño mordisco en el mismo lugar que había estado lamiendo pasando a succionarle y lamer esa piel entre sus dientes. Yang gruñó empujando ligeramente su cadera hacia Blake, encontrándose con sus pechos.

"Blake, ¡No!" En ese momento Yang se sentía como si estuviera regañando a un cachorro de gato.

Con delicadeza empujó a Blake sobre su espalda dando unos pasos tras de sí poniendo un poco de distancia entre ella y aquella tentadora pelinegra.

 _Quién habría pensado que Blake podría ser tan… ¿Decidida?_ Yang jadeaba, sus ojos se dilataban bajo sus párpados al cerrarlos mientras contaba hasta diez buscando tranquilizar sus emociones. Comenzaba a regañarse a sí misma por dejar que Blake le hiciera reaccionar de aquella manera. Ella era la seguridad encarnada, Yang Xiao Long, y jamás antes nadie le había hecho sentir tanta necesidad de alguien como su chica la despertaba en ella. _¿Por qué Blake estaba venciéndola en su propio juego? ¿Cómo es posible que no pueda controlar sus hormonas e ir a dormir; la gente ebria ama dormir, no?_ Todos aquellos pensamientos se adueñaban de su mente, junto con eróticas imágenes de una jadeante y muy desnuda Blake bajo ella, mientras la rubia buscaba terminar su conteo tranquilizador. Cuando ojos violeta emergieron tras el par de párpados, se encontró con una desnuda Blake.

"Oh _Dust_ ," murmuraba nerviosamente para sí misma.

"Estoy lista para la cama, _Blondie,_ " Yang, por segunda vez esa noche, se ruborizó nuevamente. Blake raramente utilizaba aquel apodo con ella y cada vez que eso ocurría, la rubia no podía ocultar la emoción y alegría que causaba que su chica lo dijera con anhelo y deseo en su voz como hacía en ese momento.

Blake removía las cobijas hasta la base de la cama esperando a que Yang la acompañara.

"Em, ¿No te gustaría que te pasara tu Yukata? No quisiera te resfriar-"

"Uhm _'sta biem_ , no quiero usar nada," Murmuraba Blake. Cada palabra que decía le dejaba saber a Yang lo ebria que estaba. "Quítate las tuyas también."

"N-No sé si es buena idea-"

"Por _fiii_ ," canturreó Blake.

Yang suspiró resignada. Blake estaba siendo extremadamente adorable, el tono dulce, el sonrojo en su rostro y esas orejas expuestas sobre su cabello…la rubia luchaba por mantener escondida la sonrisa qué en su rostro luchaba por aparecer. Sacando la blusa y shorts de su pijama, Yang permaneció de pie en su lugar dejando a la faunus observar el ligero juego de lencería negro que esa noche vestía.

"Más," susurró Blake. Yang se detuvo a observar detenidamente a la faunus. Observarle con atención. Los ojos ámbar de Blake estaban mucho más brillantes que de costumbre bajo la penumbra de la noche. Aquella reacción la conocía bastante bien la rubia, era deseo y excitación por ella. Su piel ruborizada estaba aún más enrojecida haciéndole preguntarse a Yang si el alcohol tendría más que ver con ello. El pecho de Blake subía y bajaba pesadamente con cada inhalación que tomaba y sus labios estaban separados jadeando ante la vista de la rubia frente a ella.

Tomada por sorpresa y contra su juicio, Yang desabrochó su sujetador retirándolo de sí, deslizando inmediatamente después la parte restante de la lencería, muy _lentamente_.

Blake profirió un sonido de ansiedad viendo como la rubia se desvestía para ella. "Ven 'qui." Comenzaba a sentirse presa de sus deseos. Si no tocaba a Yang o esta no correspondía…

Aún con un mínimo de control dentro de sí, Yang trató de hacerle entrar en razón por última vez, "Blake, n-no estoy segura de…" decía mientras Blake se sentaba a la orilla de la cama acercándose a ella sobre sus rodillas.

"Te necesito," susurró como si la vida misma dependiera en la necesidad que sentía entre sus piernas, "No me hagas suplicarte, Yang."

Con Blake sobre sus rodillas, Yang podía sentir sus pechos contra los suyos. Inhalando pesadamente, la rubia sentía el fuego correr por sus venas, era un fuego totalmente distinto al que su semblanza podría brindarle. Su cuerpo temblaba, su sangre hervía gracias al simple hecho de querer ser una buena chica y no sobrepasarse con Blake. Rindiéndose ante la faunus, se inclinó al frente impactando sus labios contra los de Blake, un intenso murmullo satisfecho se escapó de su garganta al sentir los endurecidos pezones de la faunus restregarse contra los suyos.

Blake movía su lengua contra los labios de la rubia gimiendo nuevamente cuando la sintió abrirla para ella. Yang se sorprendió por un instante, pues para alguien que había consumido gran cantidad de alcohol Blake no sabía en absoluto a alcohol ya que todo lo que podía detectar era el ligero brillo labial sabor cereza, el favorito de su novia.

Yang se inclina hacia Blake un poco más buscando que esta se tumbase sobre su espalda. Riendo ligeramente, la rubia espera a que esta responda, pues la comúnmente rápida de acción de la pelinegra se hace notar por su ausencia dado el estado intoxicado de su cuerpo y mente esa noche.

Cabellos rubios creaban una cortina dorada justo como en tantas ocasiones anteriores que se cernía sobre Blake. Ligeramente deslizaba sus manos sobre los pechos descubiertos de la faunus, deteniéndose únicamente a pellizcar sobre cada pezón.

"Uh, Yang," murmuraba Blake, arqueando su espalda en busca de mayor contacto, "-no juegues, estoy lista para ti, _ya_."

Apiadándose de su pobre novia, Yang desliza sus manos hacia abajo encontrándose con el caliente y húmedo centro de su chica. Gruñó ante el contacto. Tenía que hacerlo pues no podía recordar la última vez que Blake había estado tan lista y húmeda. Recorría los húmedos pliegues con un par de sus dedos disfrutando la sensación que la faunus le brindaba.

Yang se sumerge en ella una vez más deslizando un par de sus dedos dentro de Blake.

"Sí! más Yang por favor!" Yang arquea una ceja interesada, _¿Más?_ Su chica sí que está deseosa esta noche. Yang nunca ha usado más de dos dedos en ella pues Blake era bastante estrecha. Esa quizá era una de sus cosas favoritas acerca de la faunus pues con eso le dejaba saber que era solo con Yang con quien había estado únicamente. La faunus era posesiva con la rubia pero Yang jamás admitiría que ella se ponía celosa si algún otro u otra ser viviente se le acercaba con intenciones de algo más que mera amistad. Yang no quería siquiera pensar en Blake estando con alguien más. Ella es _suya_. Yang sonrió maliciosamente, quizá ella era algo posesiva también.

Escuchó a la chica bajo ella pedir necesitadamente con un ' _Por favor Yang_ ' por segunda vez esa noche y decidió acceder a su petición dejándola sentir un dedo más junto al par que ya había adentrado en su angosto canal. Blake ronroneó y Yang sonreía satisfecha, aquel sonido era un gran indicador de lo magnífico que sentía la faunus bajo sus toques.

Adentrándose en ella con rapidez, deslizándose fuera y dentro con ritmo desquiciante, Yang por fin llevó su pulgar hasta el cúmulo de nervios recorriéndole sin piedad en círculos sin dejar de lado sus movimientos dentro de la faunus. Quería detenerse y hacerlo un poco más lento, pero Blake tenía otros planes haciéndole dejarse llevar por esta. Sin detener sus suaves movimientos sobre el clítoris de la pelinegra, le tomó por sorpresa cuando finalmente con un súbito movimiento de su pulgar al presionar rudamente lanzó a la cima del placer a la faunus.

"¡YANG!" se arqueaba ante la rubia, retorciéndose al disfrutar de su orgasmo que le azotaba de manera brutal. La rubia observaba con fascinación, casi hipnotizada a su chica mover la cabeza de lado a lado al ser presa del enorme placer que le azotaba. Yang solo podía pensar en lo sexy que Blake se miraba en ese momento.

Por fin el cuerpo de Blake dejó de convulsionarse y su respiración comenzaba a ser más tranquila. La chica quedó en absoluto silencio con los ojos cerrados, lo que alarmó a la rubia.

"Eh, Blake… ¿Blakey?" Sacudía ligeramente a su chica. Cuando escuchó que comenzaba roncar ligeramente, Yang respiró con tranquilidad al fin.

Riéndose ligeramente de la faunus, se posicionó al lado suyo cubriéndoles a ambas con la cobija que yacía a sus pies. Se abrazó a su novia besándole tiernamente en la frente.

"No vas a creer esto en la mañana, Blakey." Sonrió Yang con cariño a la chica entre sus brazos antes de acompañarla en sueños.

 _El día de mañana será divertido…_

 ** _::D'END::_**

* * *

 _Que les ha parecido?_

 _Espero les haya gustado tanto como para dejar algun coment por aqui xD_

 ** _Oigan! He recibido interesantes peticiones por parte de ustedes mis queridisimos lectores... y someteré a votación interna. He creado una encuesta para saber cual es la pareja sobre la cuál les gustaría leer, les di opciones para elegir xD_**

 _No se les olvide pasarse por mi perfil y votar elegir las proximas protagonistas en otro sexy y explícito one shot (posiblemente 2 capis dependiendo)._

 _LATERS_ ** _!_**


	2. Inspiración, Ninjas of Love

_מה ניש_

 ** _WARNING_** _:_

 _FF sexy-explícito y derrocha miel por cualquier ángulo. Habrá algo de_ _ **poesía y sonetos**_ _que son_ _ **mi**_ _ **propia invención**_ _, así que_ _no sean_ _ **sarras**_ _y por fa' no me los roben_ _(ahora que si me piden permiso para usarlos es otra cosa), pero no se los tumben así a la chola, no se pasen de V#2%$..._

 ** _A/N:_**

 _Oh sí, preparense para 6.600 palabras de **sexo-romance-amor** en un solo fic...Me quedó larguito pero prómeto, vale muchísimo la pena._

* * *

 ** _Resumen_** _:_

 _A Yang le enviarán nuevamente a una misión. Blake resiente su ausencia y se enfrasca en su literatura a la espera de verla volver del peligro que representa la carrera de cazadora. Charlas, suaves toques y dulces besos, hacen recitar a Blake Belladonna algunos pasajes de su invención bibliográfica en recuerdo a 'Ninjas of love'._

 _[Blake Belladonna & Yang Xiao Long] [Ship: Bumblebee]_

* * *

 ** _R &R Siempre es apreciado e invita a seguir escribiendo!_**

 ** _..._**

 **"Una Oda inspirada en, Ninjas of Love"**

 **By:** Leyla Z

...

Meciéndose suavemente sobre el columpio de madera en el patio trasero de su hogar, se encontraba una seria y solitaria pelinegra. Extrañando sobremanera a su ausente compañera de vida.

 ** _Si tan solo supieras que detesto mis noches,_**

 ** _Pues estas me castigan por dejarte ir cada vez._**

 ** _Debo admitirlo, necesito verte,_**

 ** _No quiero pasar mi noche sola una vez más._**

Blake Belladonna escribía y leía sus lineas en voz alta a la espera del fin de esa tarde pues su copañera y amante, Yang Xiao Long, volvería de su última misión fuera de Vacuo, lugar donde ambas compartían sus mejores y peores momentos después de concluir exitosamente su educación en la academia Beacon.

En la tranquilidad y comodidad de su hogar, ambas chicas podían ser libres de prejuicios y posibles represalias. Era de dominio público que ambas eran pareja _de combate_ y por ello compartían vivienda, pero en realidad la relación entre Yang y Blake escaló durante el último par de años de sus estudios en Beacon. Mejores amigas, inseparables compañeras y confesiones profundas, eventualmente llevaron a desatar en ambas un sentimiento aún más intenso por la otra hasta que un beso fue robado por parte de Blake a Yang. La faunus sonreía recordando el sorprendido rostro de Yang al haber sido 'víctima' de los suaves labios de Blake.

 _Siempre pensé que sería yo quién te besaría primero._ Habían sido las exactas palabras de la rubia al sentir el calor de los labios de Blake alejarse de ella por primera vez.

 _Aún puedes remediar eso…_ ofreció divertida la faunus, al morderse ligeramente el labio.

Sonriendo ante el recuerdo, la escritura de Blake sobre su libreta se plasmaba agraciada y delicadamente, _linda y suave justo como tu Blakey_ habría bromeado Yang al verla sumergida en su escritura.

Suspirando ante la eterna espera de su amada, leía en voz alta una vez más:

 ** _Si tan solo supieras que cuento las horas,_**

 ** _Que estas bien podrían representar las heridas en mi cuerpo._**

 ** _Tantas horas, días y semanas pasaron desde la última vez que te vi,_**

 ** _Siento que moriré si no vienes a verme…_**

Riendo irónica, ante la sombría y romántica idea que había terminado de escribir, recordaba las palabras de Yang a su oído al escuchar sus pequeñas ideas, _Siempre han de ser arcoíris o sombras contigo Blakey._

Nuevamente la pluma en su mano se deslizaba escribiendo. Al terminar y contemplar su pulcra caligrafía sonrió con anhelo ante lo que su deseo por ver y tener a su amada a su lado despertaba en ella. Se dispuso a leer en voz alta nuevamente, sorprendida de escucharse leerlo con la voz de aquella que ansiaba ver volver.

 ** _Necesito que me sientas, sentirte junto a mí._**

 ** _Necesito escucharte decir que me amas,_**

 ** _Necesito sentirte sintiéndome,_**

 ** _Dime que lo que hemos iniciado no terminará jamás…_**

"Wow, Blakey,-" dijo una divertida voz sobre su hombro sobresaltándola, "-tal parece que esta vez mi ausencia te hizo escribir tus más _íntimos_ deseos." Un par de brazos se deslizaban sobre los hombros de Blake envolviéndola en el cálido cuerpo tras ella, "Dime que necesitas _sentir_ de mí…y _¿donde?"_ susurraba seductoramente la suave voz de Yang.

Saltando fuera de su lugar, inmediatamente Blake se lanza a los brazos de Yang sujetándose a esta con fuerza olvidándose de la broma sugestiva que hizo sobre sus versos al besarla de lleno en los labios. Dichosa de volverla a ver, la rubia corresponde al suave beso de bienvenida de su amada a su hogar.

La libreta donde anotaba momentos atrás, había quedado olvidada cerrada al caer fuera del regazo de la emocionada faunus.

Después de saludarle apropiadamente, Blake le da un manotazo a la sonriente rubia, "¡Pensé que ya habíamos hablado eso de escabullirte a molestarme por detrás!"

Con una sonrisa pícara la rubia susurra nuevamente tomándole por la cintura, "Pero si yo creía que adorabas que te molestara _por detrás_ Blakey."

Boqueando un par de veces sin argumento ante aquello, nuevamente le da otro manotazo, esa vez en ambos brazos, "¡YANG XIAO LONG!" Chilló molesta con las mejillas enrojecidas.

"¡Hey! ¡No lo negaste!" apuntaba riendo divertida, "Oh vamos, cariño, no hay necesidad de esconderme tus más _íntimos_ y _sucios_ deseos, sabes que puedes tener todo de mi únicamente pidiéndome darte la diversión por dond-…"

"No me tientes a dejarte fuera de la casa cuando apenas has regresado." dijo en tono de advertencia Blake al ponerse de pie dirigiéndose dentro de su hogar.

Notando que iba en serio lo dicho por la pelinegra, pues esta se sobaba las sienes con ambas manos y sus orejas felinas se habían aplastado contra su cráneo y Yang conocía aquella reacción. Por lo que decidió compadecerse de ella, _Tiene razón, no hace ni cinco minutos que estoy en casa con ella y ya le he provocado una ligera migraña._

"Blakey, espera. Perdón, yo, no-"

"¿Vas a entrar a la casa? Es casi hora de cenar." Pregunta Blake ignorando completamente la breve molestia, al estirar su mano invitándole a la rubia a tomarse de esta.

Sin más y muy sonriente, Yang acepta la mano ofrecida siguiendo en su camino a la faunus que tanto extrañó durante esas semanas.

…

Después de charlar, cenar y ponerse al tanto de lo que había ocurrido en esos casi dos meses alejadas la una de la otra, Yang preguntaba a Blake sobre los avances en la escritura de su libro sentadas cómodamente frente a la chimenea de la estancia. Yang se abrazaba a Blake por detrás dejándose envolver por el delicado aroma a paginas nuevas de libro, tinta y lavanda que emanaba la faunus entre sus brazos. No podía evitar sonreír como boba al notar la emoción en el tono de los relatos de Blake igualar el movimiento entusiasmado de sus lindas orejas felinas que hacían que el suave y terso pelaje de estas rozara su barbilla delicadamente.

Sonriente la faunus comentaba entusiasmada las nuevas ideas e historias que habían llegado a su mente. Quizá ambas habían entrado a Beacon hacia años atrás con un objetivo en concreto, pero las decisiones finales después de la última batalla entre ambos bandos hicieron a Blake ansiar desarrollarse en un aspecto menos violento pero no por ello menos lleno de aventura. Todo lo contrario a Yang pues esta continuaba en investigaciones para organismos privados en búsqueda de posibles nuevos agitadores con las mismas ideas que el caído White Fang.

 _Escribir y leer siempre ha sido tu mayor debilidad y aceptémoslo Blakey adoras escribir y se te da muy bien, acepta la oferta y escribe para ellos._

El apoyo de la rubia había sido el principal motor para Blake al incursionar en el mundo de la escritura al haber sido contactada por una importante editorial en busca de sus memorias directas como antiguo doble miembro del famoso equipo RWBY y exintegrante del casi inexistente White Fang.

"No puedo esperar a leerlo Blakey, puedo apostar que tu historia romántica es aún mejor que esos libros pornográficos que leías en Beacon… ¿Cómo se llamaban?" pregunta con diversión al saber que el término pornográfico ofuscaba a la faunus.

"Ninjas of Love, Yang. Y **no** eran _pornografía_ , simplemente narraba la historia de amor entre una hermosa damisela en la espera de ser liberada de su prisión por su amado y capaz ninja. El que encontraran momentos a solas y dieran rienda suelta a su pasión, pues..." rio divertida, "-es meramente un plus ya que los pobres protagonistas se la pasaban huyendo de los opositores a su amor." Respondía rodando los ojos suspirando al explicarse. "Y no deberías demeritarles cariño, después de todo ellos fueron los que alimentaron y acompañaron mi solitaria mente en tiempos de soledad por varios años."

Abrazándole con fuerza y besando la base de su cuello, la rubia murmura entre risitas, "Uhm, Así que podría decirse que los versos e historias románticas que leí hace un instante, las que has terminado de escribir… aunque muy descriptivos _sexualmente_ hablando, podrían considerarse como una **Oda a Ninjas of Love** , ¿Estás diciendo que es un tipo de agradecimiento al autor de tu saga favorita?"

Sin responder la faunus simplemente reía por lo bajo abrazada a Yang, entrelazaban sus dedos sobre su vientre, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza haciendo reír quedamente a la rubia al rozarla con el movimiento errático de sus orejas felinas.

Pasaron unos minutos disfrutando del tranquilo y pacífico silencio que les rodeaba, escuchando el ligero crepitar de la madera consumiéndose por el fuego. Yang sabía que la mente de la faunus estaba intranquila, así que cuando le sintió moverse ligeramente entre sus brazos, al escucharla murmurar, decidió esperar a que esta articulara su mente.

"Me gustaría que no salieras más de misión." Murmuraba casi sin voz la faunus, "O al menos no por periodos tan largos de tiempo. Es muy peligroso donde vas."

Por supuesto Blake estaba orgullosa y apoyaba los grandes logros y posición en la que se encontraba Yang como la gran cazadora que era aunque ello le acarreara increíbles cantidades de trabajo lejos de ella, incluso aunque esto le resultara en semanas/meses alejada de su prometida. Era tal el desasosiego que en ocasiones abrumaba a la faunus que incluso su semblanza y clones comenzaban a ser más destructivos al atacar, _Mucho más efectivos,_ le bromeó Ruby un día cuando la faunus acudió a un llamado emergente y necesitaba la ayuda de la faunus en una de sus misiones. Blake detestaba estar sola, odiaba estar SIN Yang.

Así que cuando esta le comunica que debía volver a salir de la ciudad en otra misión por un par de semanas más, Blake gruñe cruzándose de brazos poniéndose de pie alejándose de la cómoda posición en el abrazo de la rubia, poniéndo un par de pasos de distancia entre ambas.

"¿Qué?" pregunta Yang inquieta por la reacción de la faunus, "¿Qué pasa cielo?" se enderezaba sobre su lugar frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

"Te vas de nuevo." Dijo Blake en voz baja.

"Pues…sí," Respondía Yang ladeando ligeramente su cabeza al observarla. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al comprender que insinuaba. " _Oh_ , a mí tampoco me agrada la idea Blakey. Pero me han enviado a Mistral y-" se apresuraba a agregar tratando de abrazarle de nuevo, esta vez ambas de pie frente a la otra.

"Acabas de llegar hoy de una misión de más de dos meses y te envían lejos de nuevo. Te vas _mañana_." Blake le interrumpió con amargura en la voz cruzándose de brazos abrazándose a sí misma.

Sonriendo cálidamente, Yang se acerca a Blake deslizando sus brazos por la cintura de esta envolviéndola en un suave abrazo inclinando su rostro hasta colocarlo en el hueco del cuello de la pelinegra inhalando profundamente. "Lo siento," murmuraba contra su piel, "-pero debo ir. Sabes tan bien como yo lo importante que es."

Asintiendo, Blake movía sus brazos hasta abrazarse al cuello de Yang acercándola a ella, dejándose envolver por el calor natural que emanaba la rubia. Finalmente, después de semanas de separación, como resultado de sus distintas carreras, Yang volvía a casa para tener que partir nuevamente justo en menos de veinticuatro horas. El fuego en la chimenea de la estancia se escuchaba crepitar, envolviéndoles en un deleitable calor sin soltar el agarre sobre la otra. Esa era una de las habitaciones favoritas de Yang y sin ella en casa, Blake no pasaba mucho tiempo en esta pues sentía la soledad abrumarle sin su rubia.

"Vamos a la cama." Susurraba Blake aun abrazada a ella.

"Tengo que desempacar y re empacar lo faltante-"

"Prometo despertarte temprano junto conmigo en la mañana. Te ayudaré a hacer tu maleta." Ofrecía Blake acariciando con su nariz el cuello y la base de este en Yang, "Sabes bien que despierto temprano siempre, viejos hábitos. Anda vamos."

Yang sonrió dejando escapar una risita, la faunus se alejó de su lugar sobre su cuello para observarla directamente a los ojos. Sabía que esa risa era causa de alguna broma interna. La faunus alzaba una ceja mientras esperaba tranquilamente escuchar lo que diría.

"Eso es porque los lindos mininos duermen de día y permanecen despiertos de noche." Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja YAng ante lo que pensaba era la mejor broma de la noche.

Rodando los ojos, pero con una sonrisa que se asomaba en sus labios, Blake le toma de la mano guiándola tras ella hasta su recámara.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, la pelinegra hizo camino hasta un mullido sofá situado a los pies de su cama sentándose en este invitando a Yang a hacer lo mismo. Abrazándole por detrás, con el rostro recargado sobre el hombro de la rubia, esta última hablaba nuevamente.

"Quiero que vengas conmigo-"susurra suavemente, "-a Atlas."

Blake se separa suavemente de Yang para observarle ligeramente de frente, aún tras la rubia, quién estaba ligeramente recargada en ella.

"Sabes que eso me encantaría Yang, pero-"

"¿Pero?" pregunta frunciendo el entrecejo ligeramente.

Girando el cuello con nerviosismo, como si buscase terminar con la tensión acumulada tras este, Blake suspira tratando de no sonar incomoda por el tema, "No quiero causarte problemas con tus superiores..." Dijo mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente, "-con tus jefes, en Atlas."

Yang resoplaba, "¿Por qué habrías de causarme contratiempos? Hasta ahora, cuando me has acompañado no hemos tenido problemas. Ningún otro reino nos ha pedido esconder... _esto_." Dijo alzando la mano izquierda de Blake entre la propia izquierda suya acentuando con sus palabras la referencia a los anillos de compromiso idénticos que ambas portaban.

Riendo entre dientes, Blake apuntaba suavemente, "¿Hablas de lo que siento por ti…?-" al recibir un puchero inconforme por parte de Yang, re-articulaba su frase rodando los ojos, "Del amor que sentimos mutuamente, ¿Mejor?" pregunta divertida.

"Sip, mejor." Sonrió alegre la rubia.

"Bien,-" suspiró Blake una vez más antes de hablar, "-el amor entre nosotras, tu compromiso conmigo…sabes bien que Atlas es el único reino que no aprueba del todo este tipo de relaciones. Vas a ir a investigar para Vacuo las cosas que ocurren en aquel reino...además no quiero distraerte."

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Yang permanecía pensativa y en silencio, ambas reacciones poco usuales en la rubia.

"Tienes razón," concedió al final, "-tienes razón como siempre, Blakey." Se alzó sobre su posición, girándose ligeramente para besarle en la mejilla.

Blake suspira abatida al sentir a Yang recargar la parte posterior de su cabeza sobre su hombro. Sonríe con tranquilidad al sentir que las manos de esta suben sobre su cuerpo hasta sus costados dibujando perezosamente círculos con las yemas de sus dedos sobre la tela delgada de su blusa.

"Además," continuaba Yang, Blake podía sentirla tensarse al expresar cada palabra, "-no puedo darles ventaja de conocerte como mi _única_ debilidad." dijo apretando su agarre con la mano sobre la cintura de la pelinegra. "No puedo darles ninguna ventaja o ponerte en peligro si las cosas entre los seguidores ocultos del White Fang en Atlas se ponen feas. Entre menos sepan de nuestra vida privada mejor."

"En teoría," murmuraba Blake. Yang se relajaba escuchando resonar la tranquila y relajada voz de su chica al grado de dejar escapar una risita. "Es mejor no pensar en eso por ahora. Ya tendremos tiempo para eso." decía con calma reacomodando sus brazos al alrededor del dorso de Yang, besándole sobre el cabello. La rubia se dejaba hacer, entrelazando sus dedos en los de la faunus firmemente.

"Mmm, muy bien." Accedió Yang murmurando en voz casi inaudible. Blake sabía que estaba quedándose dormida. El cansancio, el estrés y el largo viaje habían causado grandes estragos en el descanso de la rubia.

Cuando la respiración de Yang se volvió completamente acompasada y su peso se volvió totalmente contra la faunus, Blake supo que su chica había caído profundamente dormida.

Blake habría estado feliz de dormir tras la rubia en aquel sillón ya que aquello le brindaba una gran cercanía a esta, pero sabía bien que Yang debía descansar porque justamente temprano por la mañana volvería a salir a otra misión más y el ángulo en que su cabeza se encontraba recargado en el pecho de la faunus le ocasionaría un dolor de cuello terrible.

Sonriendo, Blake reacomodaba el agarre de sus brazos alrededor de Yang para cargarla hasta su cama. Su sonrisa se volvió una mueca de burla al sentir lo que parecía una ligera pérdida de peso en su compañera, _Y me dice que soy yo quien debería ganar algo de peso…_ resoplaba de camino al mullido colchón con el cálido peso conocido entre sus brazos.

En silencio, la pelinegra se desvistió las ropas del día para envolverse en su acostumbrada yukata para dormir acostándose al lado de su ya dormida amante. A pesar de los esfuerzos de la faunus para impedir que Yang despertase, al sentir el conocido calor de la pelinegra a su lado, los orbes violetas parpadeaban lentamente enfocándose en ella. Yang sonrió divertida al ver su rostro sorprendido al verla despierta.

"Uhm, que amable eres." dijo divertida.

"Oh te desperté…perdona." Susurra Blake, "Vuelve a dormir cielo." aconsejaba al besar la frente de la rubia. Ella sabía que este tipo de misiones requerían completo control y enfoque de parte de Yang por lo que le incitaba a descansar apropiadamente.

Estirándose sobre su lugar, Yang se acerca a Blake, dándole un suave beso en la nariz para presionar su frente en la de esta, "¿Y qué pasa si ya _no_ estoy cansada?" susurra contra sus labios.

Blake se sonroja con fuerza al sentir una inesperada caricia recorrerle por el muslo hasta apretar ligeramente bajo la tela que cubría a este en la parte superior; ignorando el intenso calor y tensión que provocaba en cierta parte (s) de su cuerpo, Blake enfocaba su mirada acusadora en Yang al entender lo que esta hacía, "No estabas dormida."

Sonriendo encogiéndose de hombros, la rubia responde, "Descansaba. Me dormité un instante. No caí completamente dormida, Oh nop."

Sacudiendo la cabeza sin ser capaz de dejar de sonreír, Blake susurra suavemente, "Ay Yang." Quizá había dejado pasar emociones que prefería mantener guardadas para dejarle descansar, quizá no era así. Pero la rubia sonreía al escucharle susurrar su nombre con ansiedad y dulzura.

"Blakey," respondía Yang, rodando los ojos al sonreír divertida segundos antes de presionar sus labios contra los de la faunus. Blake suspiró dentro del beso, cerrando sus ojos ámbar envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello acercándola a su cuerpo, dejándose derretir por el calor ardiente que esta emanaba.

Yang contuvo el aliento al sentir a Blake morder su labio inferior. La faunus sonrió al ver su oportunidad y aprovechándola para adentrar su lengua en la boca de la otra chica. Blake mentiría si dijera que Yang tenía un sabor dulce o amelado; ya que en realidad podría decirse que la rubia sabia a trabajo duro, conflictos laboriosos, valor y su sabor favorito era aquel destello de amor que era capaz de detectar en la punta de su lengua. Fuese el sabor que fuese, era único y totalmente embriagador el sabor a Yang y Blake lo amaba.

La faunus dejaba que su mano recorriese la silueta de la rubia sobre ella mientras sus besos comenzaban a profundizarse y la excitación ganaba la batalla al extender su cálida sensación por su cuerpo. En esa ocasión Yang se permitió gemir complacida al sentir la traviesa mano de Blake recorrer y masajear con deseo su firme trasero, dedos presionándose ligeramente sobre la tela del pantaloncillo que aun vestía la rubia.

Yang rompió el beso en busca de aire, sus manos recorriendo la suave figura de tersa piel bajo sus toques, acariciando la curva de sus pechos deslizándose por el arco que su espalda formaba al sucumbir ante las expertas caricias recibidas. " _Dust_ Blake," susurraba entrecortadamente Yang al sentir a la nombrada deslizar sus labios por su cuello, podía sentir a Blake sonreír sobre su sensible piel al deleitarse con las reacciones que lograba sacar de la rubia. Yang cerraba con fuerza sus ojos al sentir como Blake deslizaba sus labios por su clavícula, su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro, inconscientemente se sujetaba con fuerza al abrazo de la faunus bajo ella, "N-no tienes idea…-"

"¿Uhm? ¿De qué cosa?" pregunta Blake alternándose a hablar entre besos sobre la piel de los hombros y por encima de los pechos de Yang.

Podía escuchar a su rubia respirar agitadamente al colocar sus manos en la base de la blusa de esta. Juntas, en un rápido movimiento, se deshicieron de la estorbosa prenda ocasionándole un escalofrío a Yang al ser acariciada por el aire frío de la habitación sobre su desnudo dorso. Las manos de Yang hicieron su camino hasta la parte trasera del cabello de Blake atrayéndola hasta ella besándola con desenfreno y necesidad.

"De lo mucho…de lo mucho que te he extrañado," murmuraba yang alternando besos y palabras al ser incapaz de apartar sus labios de los igualmente necesitados labios de Blake, "De…de cuanto deseaba…estar aquí…contigo cada día…juntas."

Blake cerraba sus ojos con fuerza dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que el calor y familiar deseo por Yang provocaban en ella. Una de sus manos se deslizaba recorriendo la silueta exterior de la figura de los pechos aún cubiertos de la rubia, sonrió divertida al escucharla inhalar aire ante el intenso contacto. Abriendo sus ojos, Blake miraba directamente sobre de ella al par de orbes violetas que quemaban su interior al sentir su mano trabajar en la restrictiva atadura de su sujetador. Mordiéndose seductoramente el labio inferior, la faunus dejaba escapar entre sus dedos la prenda sonriendo al verla caer al vacío bajo su cama a su lado.

Reposicionándose, invirtiendo lugares, Blake observaba con intensidad a Yang bajo ella. La rubia recorría con sus manos los muslos que la faunus mantenía sobre su cintura, le encantaba ver como el cuerpo de esta reaccionaba a cada roce, toque y susurro que le brindaba. Aún más, adoraba ver como sus orejas felinas se removían inquietas sobre lo alto de su cabeza al sentir cada profundo toque.

Inclinándose hasta rozar sus labios nuevamente, yang aprovecha el momento para morder suavemente el labio inferior de Blake antes de susurrar, "Yo, _Oh_ … _Dust,_ " murmura al observar como Blake se erguía nuevamente sobre sus rodillas comenzando a desatar el nudo que mantenía cerrada su yukata. Sin aliento, Yang asiste con ansiedad a la faunus para ayudarle a deshacerse de la suave tela al sacarla por completo de su cuerpo deleitándose con una casi completamente desnuda Blake Belladonna, únicamente una prenda delicada color negro cubría su entrepierna, "Cuando no estoy contigo, siento que el mundo me sofoca, me siento incompleta sin ti." Yang había alcanzado a la faunus por el cuello ligeramente atrayéndola contra ella para susurrar aquellas palabras a su oído.

Blake sintió su estómago contraerse de emoción al escuchar aquellas dulces palabras, su cuerpo se estremecía ante el roce de su pecho desnudo contra el de su amante bajo ella. Escalofríos recorrían su espalda ahora que las manos de la rubia le recorrían suavemente hasta posarse sobre sus pechos acariciándoles con devoción, la faunus se permitió exhalar pesadamente el aliento contenido dadas las placenteras caricias que la recorrían.

Depositando un beso tierno en la nariz de Yang, sonriéndole responde, "Todo es más frío si no estás tú," admitía enterrando su rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de esta dejando suaves besos en su camino.

"¿F-frío?" preguntaba Yang respirando entrecortadamente.

"Todo," asegura Blake suavemente. Deslizaba sus labios entre el valle de los pechos de Yang acariciando ambos con sus manos, besando cada uno suavemente por turnos culminando al tomar entre sus labios, succionando la erguida punta de uno a la vez, "La recámara, el mero aire en nuestra casa, nuestra cama… _Todo_ es más frío sin ti." Su lengua trazaba delicados círculos alrededor del pezón que atendía, dejando en ocasiones que sus dientes le rozaran ligeramente. Yang respiraba estremeciéndose ante el húmedo tacto, no del todo convencida si sus reacciones eran causadas por los toques, los labios o las palabras murmuradas por Blake.

"Dust, Blake," balbuceaba Yang. Sus manos recorrían el sedoso cabello oscuro de Blake, deteniéndose un instante a acariciar la base de sus orejas en lo alto de su cabello.

Inesperadamente una risita se escapa de sus labios al escuchar a la Faunus exhalar un ligero ronroneo al ser acariciada con suavidad en sus orejas felinas.

El sonido de dicha risa contenida obliga a Blake a detener sus caricias.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Oh, no te detengas." Decía Yang tratando de contener sus risas.

Vacilando ligeramente, Blake continuó brevemente, pero al sentir el pecho de Yang moviéndose al sofocar su risa, esta encuentra su tarea difícil de continuar.

"¿Qué ocurre Yang?" pregunta nuevamente observando directamente a los ojos a la rubia al incorporarse sobre ella. La nombrada cerraba sus ojos negando con la cabeza sonriendo divertida.

"Nosotras," dijo entre risitas, "Sonamos como si fuéramos un par de cursis románticas, como las de tus historias."

Blake fruncía el entrecejo, "¿Crees que somos… _soy_ cursi?"

Yang asentía sonriendo divertida, para después dejar escapar un bufido que fue seguido por una ola de risas, "Tú sientes frío sin mi aquí. Yo me siento morir sin ti, ¿Lo ves? Somos una novela romántica y _muy_ cursi."

Blake sonreía divertida, "Oh, eso quiere decir que lees novelas románticas y cursis, ¿Eh Yang?" susurra mordiéndole ligeramente el labio entre los suyos.

"Alguna vez lo hago… _¡hice!_ " corrigió casi inmediatamente, "Pero, jamás llegaría a leer tantas como tú has hecho Blakey,-"

"¡Es mi trabajo! ¡A eso me dedico! ¡Escribo!" agrega ligeramente indignada la faunus lanzando sus manos al aire para enfatizar su punto al cruzarlas sobre sus pechos.

Yang sonreía recordando la primera vez que descubrió el _oscuro_ secreto relacionado con la saga literaria de _'Ninjas of Love'_ tan adorada por Blake, impresionada y asombrada de que Blake leyese en plenas horas del día o en clase una novela erótica y aún más el hecho de que esta descansara a plena vista en la estantería de los libros de su habitación. En aquella ocasión, hace casi una década atrás, Yang simplemente había dejado pasar el tema encogiéndose de hombros a la espera de utilizar la información a su favor molestando a la Faunus cuando menos se lo esperase.

Y oh, vaya que había funcionado. Años y años después, el mero tema lograba descolocar y sonrojar a la ahora adulta faunus al recordárselo.

Observando las enrojecidas mejillas de Blake ante el recuerdo en su época de estudiantes, la sonrisa de Yang creció aún más, "No me digas que te apena recordar cuando las chicas descubrieron el secreto tras tu 'lectura recreacional', ¿Después de tantos años Blakey, en serio?" las manos de Yang se abrían camino recorriendo la piel desnuda sobre los costados de Blake. La faunus era especialmente sensible en esta área, pero jamás lo admitiría, un escalofrió le recorría al sentir los audaces dedos de Yang acariciarle. _"Oh mi bella dama, no esperes más a la sombra de tu frígida y solitaria celda. Permítete tomar mi mano, sígueme por el sendero nebuloso de lo prohibido y alcancemos juntos la cumbre máxima del amor que profesamos por el otro."_ Recitó yang sonriendo divertida. Recordaba a Blake quejarse que esa parte de la saga había sido aburridamente horrible y por ello había memorizado algunas líneas de esa en particular. Adoraba meterse con la faunus a causa de sus propios gustos.

"Ugh, guarda silencio." Murmura Blake rodando los ojos. Yang sonrió y presionando sus labios contra la barbilla de la faunus.

 _"_ _Atrévete a tomar mi mano, huyamos juntos. Ten fe en mí como la tengo en ti. Créeme cuando digo que mi memoria jamás será capaz de borrar este momento de santa perfección embadurnada en un solo ser, perfección que los dioses mantendrán en secreto con ellos."_ Continuó Yang, "Sabes, esa parte jamás me quedo clara. No tiene sentido repetir lo mismo con diferentes palabras."

Su mano se deslizaba a lo largo de la columna de Blake causándole a esta estremecerse.

"Él…él le está diciendo que ni siquiera los dioses han logrado verse tan perfectos como ella lo es." murmuraba Blake. Una vez más se sentaba sobre la rubia sin dejar su postura en el cruce de brazos. Sonrió con suficiencia al ver como los ojos de Yang se posaban sobre sus pechos apreciando la manera en que sus brazos cruzados les resaltaban al ajustarse sobre estos. "Es tierno lo que dice, dulce incluso."

"Es _cursi_ ," dijo sonriendo Yang. Siguiendo a Blake, se incorpora sobre su lugar bajo Blake abrazándose a esta por la cintura, inhalando profundamente sobre sus pechos. "Acabo de arruinar el momento, ¿Eh?"

Blake bufó, "Eso parece." Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro al aventurar sus manos a recorrer nuevamente las curvas de la mujer que le envolvía en su abrazo, dejando que estas se colocaran en el centro de sus muslos. Yang inhaló bruscamente, sosteniendo su aliento ante el atrevido toque, "Pero conozco una manera de solucionar eso." Decía, deslizando su mano hacia arriba en su tacto sobre la rubia.

Yang exhaló pesadamente al sentir como la faunus acariciaba entre sus piernas sobre su ropa interior, "Blake, deja eso."

"Dejarlo, ¿Porqué?" preguntaba en voz baja la faunus. Yang le besa suavemente en los labios antes de ayudarle a recostarse nuevamente en la cama quedando bajo Blake una vez más.

"Deja de _provocarme,_ " dijo Yang, deslizando sus manos a lo largo de la espalda de Blake, dejando que las puntas de sus dedos acariciaran delicadamente su cabello al alcanzarlo para después recorrer con cuidado sus orejas felinas.

Blake sonrió complacida ante las caricias recibidas dejándose llevar y colisionando sus labios con los de Yang en un segundo, deleitándose en el gemido que dejó escuchar en el instante en que su mano se aventuró a acariciar a lo largo de la ropa interior húmeda de su amante.

Había algo tan erótico en el ver a la mujer debajo de ella, -por lo general siempre en control de sus movimientos- con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, empujándose contra el íntimo toque entre sus piernas, sacudiéndose involuntariamente cuando los dedos de la faunus rozaban su zona más sensible.

Blake sonrió suavemente removiendo la ropa interior de Yang, dejándoles caer al piso a su lado. Los intensos ojos color violeta de Yang seguían cada movimiento realizado por la Faunus. La rubia sucumbió ante los besos de la esta nuevamente al tenerla inclinada sobre ella nuevamente.

Yang envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su amada obligando a sus pechos a colisionar contra los de la otra, la fricción elevaba la ya alta temperatura de sus cálidos cuerpos al obligar a la rubia a sellar sus labios en los de Blake nuevamente. La Faunus recorría con el dorso de su mano suavemente la mejilla de Yang momentos antes de deslizarla hacia el sur recorriendo cada centímetro de piel en su camino, rozando sus pechos, su costado, su vientre con extrema delicadeza hasta posarse sobre su muslo y acariciarle deslizando sobre este sus uñas lentamente. Blake interrumpe el ajetreado beso en busca de oxígeno, deslizando sus dedos sobre la entrada de Yang en el mismo instante en que sus labios se separan pero sin llegar a tocarse más allá que un simple roce, sonríe al ver la mirada de anhelo y deseo que esta le regresaba. Pasaron varios segundos donde la Faunus provocaba inhumanamente a la rubia sin otorgar algo más allá de un suave roce sobre su sensible lugar.

Yang, impaciente como es, se reacomoda ligeramente invitándole a adentrarse por completo en ella al sentirla tan cerca. Cuando la sonrisa divertida de Blake únicamente crece al ver su frustrada reacción, la rubia se da cuenta que la faunus está disfrutando el provocarla.

Cansada de esperar, Yang toma por la muñeca la mano que Blake mantenía peligrosamente cerca de su centro, "¿Es que se te ha olvidado dónde va?" susurra acercándola de lleno contra ella mientras movía ligeramente su cadera incitándole a seguir.

Blake se inclina a besarla en los labios antes de susurrar, "Estoy algo fuera de práctica," sonrió al ver como Yang arrugaba los labios en un adorable puchero, "-menos mal que te tengo aquí para recordarme que hacer." Dijo sin más deslizando un par de sus dedos dentro de ella.

Yang inhalaba y exhalaba con dificultad al sentir los hábiles movimientos de los dedos de Blake dentro de ella, incluso aunque estos toques eran más lentos de lo que en ese instante necesitaba, la expresión en su rostro era de deleite puro. La faunus sonrió satisfecha presionando sus labios contra la base del cuello de la rubia; su mano libre se abría camino hasta uno de los pechos de esta para comenzar a atenderle con delicadeza. Yang emitía sonidos que enviaban escalofríos por la columna de Blake situándose especialmente en el centro entre sus piernas.

A medida que las caderas de su amante comenzaron moverse férricamente contra sus manos, Blake nuevamente junta sus labios con los de Yang, dientes mordiendo con ferocidad en ambos labios inferiores al empujar un tercer dedo dentro de Yang, quién gimió con fuerza en sus labios como respuesta.

Las propias manos de Yang se habían movido hasta alcanzar a Blake por los hombros, aferrándose a esta con fuerza. Pero en este punto, sus brazos comenzaron deslizarse a lo largo del cuerpo de la faunus; viajando una de sus manos hasta su pecho y pellizcando ligeramente un pezón. Blake contuvo su respiración inhalando profundamente al sentir como la otra mano de Yang se deslizaba hasta su centro.

Yang desliza su lengua dentro de la boca de Blake y esta devolvía el gesto con el fervor al sentir los dedos que se deslizan dentro de su excitación. La Faunus presionaba su mano contra un pecho de Yang recibiendo un pellizco en su propio pezón en respuesta al delicioso toque; los dedos de la rubia comenzaban a empujarse dentro de ella con facilidad. Blake gruñía en necesidad al sentir tensión acumularse en su vientre bajo.

Blake encuentra sus labios con los de Yang, resistiendo la necesidad de empalarse a sí misma sobre los dedos implacables de la rubia. Acelerando sus movimientos dentro y fuera de esta, se sintió complacida al sentir como el cuerpo de la rubia se tensaba al sentir los inminentes vestigios de la cúspide placentera.

"Tú primero," susurra Blake entre dientes apretados dejando que su pulgar trazara círculos sobre el cúmulo de nervios en la entrepierna de yang.

"Ugh-mmm," articulaba débilmente evitando gemir la rubia manteniendo sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. La rubia abrió uno de sus ojos para observar ligeramente a su amante sobre ella rozando su nariz ligeramente sobre la de esta. "N-no," exhaló pesadamente haciendo que Blake inhalara aire pesadamente al sentirla tocarle de la misma manera en el mismo lugar.

"Yang," suspiraba entrecortadamente, la rubia articulaba pequeños sonidos de gozo en respuesta al obligar a sus dedos aumentar el ritmo y velocidad para equipararse a los de Blake.

La faunus sonrió con suficiencia, consciente de que aquello era inútil. Sí, Blake sabía que la rubia no tenía que hacer casi nada para hacerla llegar a la cima del placer; pero en ese instante, el cuerpo de Yang se sacudía intensamente contra el suyo, indicándole que en ese instante se encontraba en el borde entre la realidad y el más puro éxtasis. Blake no pudo evitarlo, había que hacerlo. Así que, sonriendo con diversión, decidió citar uno de tantos pasajes embarazosos del libro que consideraba el menos interesante de su saga favorita.

" _Oh mi luz en la oscuridad, deja que el cielo y la tierra se reúnan en una prohibida danza esta cálida noche, déjame escucharte amarme, a mí y solo a mí._ "

Yang dejó escuchar, un alto y claro gemido placentero al sentir su cuerpo contraerse y tensarse, sus paredes internas se contraían repetidamente contra los dedos de Blake mientras esta última continuaba el movimiento circular de su pulgar sobre su clítoris al sentir una ligera y cálida capa de humedad cubrir sus dedos.

Los movimientos y ritmo de los toques de Yang dentro de Blake disminuían su velocidad mientras la rubia era presa de su propio orgasmo, pero la faunus era consciente de la tensión que su cuerpo clamaba por liberar. Cuando por fin Yang bajó de la cima donde le había enviado el placer infringido por su amada, Blake depositaba besos castos y dulces en la mejilla y barbilla de la rubia.

Yang sonrió divertida, y Blake se estremeció al sentir como los dedos de la rubia volvían a recobrar el ritmo anteriormente interrumpido dentro de ella.

"Creí que habías dicho que esa novela era la menos interesante de las tres," reflexiona Yang, "-que te avergonzaba lo aburrida y cursi que era."

"Uhm, sí. Así es." Admitió entre respiraciones laboriosas mientras empujaba su cadera para mayor contacto con los movimientos de la rubia dentro de ella.

Una sonrisa satisfecha iluminaba el rostro de Yang, "Así que, de igual manera te excita."

Blake gruñía, no estaba dispuesta a ser la burla de la rubia en un momento tan íntimo, por lo que su respuesta nunca fue dicha.

Yang resopla divertida presionando un suave beso sobre la nariz de Blake, " _Oh amada mía, ¿Serías tan amable de permitirme acceder a tu más íntimo rincón?_ " Citaba, tratando de contener con dificultad la risa que le ocasionaba la cursilería dicha.

"Creo ya estás...bien familiarizada con... _Dust_ , Yang," gimió Blake mientras empujaba sus caderas contra los hábiles dedos de Yang.

"Blakey no estás siguiendo las líneas," se quejaba la rubia con un lindo gesto en el rostro.

En alguna otra circunstancia Blake se habría permitido rodar los ojos ante la insistencia de Yang pero en ese momento simplemente podía dirigirle miradas cortas, incapaz de mantener sus ojos abiertos al sentir como su amante utilizaba su pulgar alrededor de su clítoris sin detener sus otras caricias, dentro y fuera de ella.

"Bien, vamos a hacer de cuenta que me has seguido en el juego, _'¿Estás preparada para montar la cúspide de mi amor por ti?_ " pregunta Yang.

"Dust, ¡Sí!" jadeo Blake al empujar frenéticamente sus caderas contra la mano estratégicamente colocada de Yang.

Yang sonrió con satisfacción pellizcando ligeramente sobre el pezón de Blake con su mano libre. Sus labios se encontraron una acalorada batalla, sus lenguas se enredaban con la otra, Yang permitía a sus dedos alcanzar cierto ritmo y movimiento que estremecía completamente a la faunus bajo ella.

" _'Entonces toca los cielos, amada mía,_ " susurra Yang obligando a Blake a alcanzar la cumbre del placer. Su visión se volvió blanca completamente, su cuerpo se volvió momentáneamente rígido y su centro de placer se contraía violentamente alrededor de los dedos de su amante.

Cuando volvió de la cumbre de su orgasmo, Yang besa a Blake con dulzura. La faunus nota la mano de su amante dibujando perezosamente pequeñas figuras de corazón a lo largo de su antebrazo. Blake besa suavemente los labios de Yang antes de abrazarse a su cintura, atrayéndola por completo contra su cuerpo dejando que la rubia besara su frente y acariciara sus orejas felinas suavemente con una de sus manos, disfrutando de su calidez compartida.

"Eh Yang," susurraba Blake presionando su frente contra la su amada, "Te amo."

"También te amo," respondía sonriente Yang.

Abrazadas la una a la otra, ambas se dejaron seducir por el cansancio y el sueño que les envolvía. Si la gran responsabilidad les separaría al día siguiente, esta noche sería de ellas solamente, y se asegurarían de descansar tranquilamente envueltas en el calor y presencia de la otra.

 **::הסוף::**

* * *

 _Hey ya!_

 _Que les ha parecido?_

 ** _Un RWV Siempre es apreciado e incita a actualizar más rapido xD!_**

 ** _Por cierto... he recibido interesantes peticiones por parte de ustedes mis queridisimos lectores... y someteré a votación interna. He creado una encuesta para saber cual es la pareja sobre la cuál les gustaría leer, les di opciones para elegir xD_**

 _No se les olvide pasarse por mi perfil y votar elegir las proximas protagonistas en otro sexy y explícito one shot (posiblemente 2 capis dependiendo)._

 _Les dije que estaria actualizando en este espacio mis One-Shots de Bumblebee... Así que si les ha gustado como si no, sería genial que me dieran su opinión con un rvw o un PM, saben que siempre respondo a todos!_


	3. Por la Mañana

**_Yaicks..._**

 ** _Día ocupado...sorry por la hora (*o*)/_**

 ** _WARNING_** _:_

 _Sexy-explícito y romántico. Un reto con el uhm, 'tema' al final de FF, no les digo nada antes para que se sorprendan :D_

 ** _Resumen_** _:_

 _Incapaz de contenerse, Yang al verla dormida tan placida mente comienza a acariciar suavemente las facciones y silueta de su sexy chica: Blake Belladonna. Sin esperarlo, lo que inició como un dulce saludo matutino, se volvió un derroche pasional y desesperado entre ambas._

 _[Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long][Ship: Bumblebee]_

 ** _No se les olvide revisar mi perfil, he creado una encuesta pidiendo su opinión para saber sobre que pareja les gustaría leer la siguiente ocasión._**

* * *

 ** _N/A_** _:_

 _En este peculiar FFic, Yang y Blake ya no son estudiantes en Beacon. Se centra unos cuantos años y experiencias después. Por lo que, para los que no han visto lo que le pasa a Yang l final del 3er VOL…hay un MEGA Spoiler aquí…así que pues yo nomas les digo… no me reclamen romper su burbuja con mi brazo derecho ;)_

* * *

 **"** **Por la mañana."**

 **By:** Leyla Z

…

Las mañanas no eran su parte favorita del día y menos aún al recordar que se encontraba en una larga y laboriosa misión en las afueras de Atlas.

Hacía ya más de seis años que se había graduado y aceptado uno de los más complicados y peligrosos trabajos que ofrecía el mundo _Remnant_ como cazadora de  Grimms.

Si de algo estaba segura esa mañana, era de que la noche anterior había sido un completo desastre peleando _cuerpo_ a _cuerpo_ , pues cada movimiento que realizaba, por muy insignificante que fuese, hacía gritar incómodos a sus músculos. En el instante en que quiso ponerse de pie para dejar la cama, para continuar con la extensa y prolífera misión, sintió una inusual calidez junto a ella, unos brazos envolvían alrededor de su cintura junto con una suave y acompasada respiración entre sus omoplatos le daba la bienvenida a su nueva realidad.

Sonriendo se gira suavemente hasta observar a una pacífica pelinegra durmiendo a su lado. _Es verdad, ayer regresé de Atlas, cenamos, bebimos vino y… bueno_ _ **yo**_ _bebí vino, charlamos…_ un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas junto con una sonrisa satisfecha al recordar que el cansancio muscular de su cuerpo no era por exceso de movimientos innecesarios en una lucha con algún Grimm.

Acariciando suavemente el fleco desordenado sobre la frente de la faunus comenzó a llamarle, "Blakey, cariño, ¿Estás despierta?" un murmullo y el girar de su cuerpo para darle la espalda a la rubia fue su respuesta. Yang sonrió, _creo que la he despertado._ En efecto, Blake estaba despierta pero no del todo alerta.

Moviéndose lentamente tras ella, la rubia se coloca tras la espalda de la faunus abrazándose a ella, recargándose contra las almohadas que descansaban entre su espalda y el cabecero de la cama obligándole a la pelinegra a recostarse con su espala sobre el frente de la rubia en una posición semi-sentada. Con cuidado alcanzó con delicadeza la mano de la faunus que descansaba sobre la sábana llevándola a sus labios para besarla suavemente en el dorso mientras con la otra acariciaba sobre el vientre de la pelinegra. Inhaló profundamente el familiar aroma de la cabellera negra que ahora descansaba sobre su hombro murmurando suavemente sin alzar el rostro.

Una idea surgió en la mente de Yang al observar por debajo de las sábanas el desnudo cuerpo de Blake entre el suyo igualmente descubierto. Un suspiro delicado dejaba los labios de la faunus al sentir como los de Yang comenzaban a besar la silueta de su mandíbula y cuello sin romper el abrazo.

"Cielo, ya es de mañana," susurró al oído de Blake acentuando sus palabras mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de su oído, "-sé que estás despierta Blakey. Quiero darte los _buenos_ días."

La piel de Blake se erizó por completo al escuchar aquellas palabras y al sentir como Yang comenzaba a deslizar sus manos por sobre su cintura, muslos, la parte baja de su espalda, para finalizar acariciando tierna y cariñosamente sobre su vientre.

Echando la cabeza atrás, la faunus abandonó por completo su faceta semi-dormida al sentir los sensuales toques de la rubia al descender por su costado izquierdo mientras la otra mano se apoderaba de sus sensibles pechos, uno a la vez. Una vez colocada en el punto de placer exacto en la entrepierna de Blake, Yang comenzó a jugar delicadamente dibujando pequeños círculos sobre los labios inferiores y clítoris de la faunus, sonriendo al escucharla respirar agitadamente. La espalda de Blake se arqueaba en placer profiriendo sonidos igualmente delicados y satisfactorios ante el cálido contacto. Parecía estar ya en el límite.

 _Uhm y dice que mis hormonas son horrendas, si apenas le he tocado y ya está al límite!_ Sonreía orgullosa la rubia al recordar como Blake se quejaba en ocasiones de sus abruptos cambios hormonales.

Yang se inclina a depositar delicados y húmedos besos sobre la base y parte trasera del cuello de la pelinegra. Al realizar esa última acción, incrementaba la velocidad de sus toques sobre el cúmulo de nervios de Blake, haciendo que reaccionara alcanzando la parte sobre las rodillas en Yang clavando sus uñas en estas con pasión desatada.

"Ya-Yang, no te det-detengas." Decía entre laboriosas respiraciones empujando su cadera tratando seguir el tormentoso ritmo de las caricias de Yang.

Después de tortuosos instantes, Yang se desliza dentro de ella utilizando su mano dominante. Nuevamente, Blake balbuceaba palabras incoherentes alzando su mano hasta sujetarse a la parte trasera del cuello de la rubia, girándose a medias para encararle aprisionándole en un ardiente y demandante beso acallando de aquel modo cualquier evidencia sonora del enorme placer que recorría su cuerpo al haber alcanzado el máximo placer otorgado por su amante y compañera.

Mientras esperaba a que regresara del mágico lugar al que la envió, Yang depositaba tiernos y suaves besos a lo largo del cuello y hombros de Blake esperando a que esta recuperara la respiración por completo. Sintió como las manos de la faunus se movían de su lugar sobre sus muslos hasta alcanzar sus manos entrelazando sus dedos entre los suyos.

Volviéndose suavemente hasta encadarle, Blake le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa al murmurar, "Hey, buen día."

Yang acariciaba suavemente con su mano robótica sobre las orejas felinas descubiertas mientras la 'humana' acariciaba con cuidado y anhelo por debajo del ombligo de la faunus, "Hey a ti también," acarició su nariz con la suya susurrando, "-vaya que has tenido un _buen_ despertar ¿Uh?"

Asintiendo, Blake se reacomodaba dentro del abrazo de Yang sentándose en sus piernas a horcajadas haciendo sonreír con diversión a la rubia al pasar sus brazos tras su cuello e inclinarse a besarle lenta y profundamente.

"El mejor despertar que he tenido en…uhm," fingió pensar profundamente sujetándose la barbilla, haciendo a Yang fingir sentirse ofendida.

"¡HEY!"

Una risita escapaba de Blake al inclinarse nuevamente a besar a la rubia, solo que esa vez lo que besaba era la base de su cuello mientras sus uñas arañaban ligeramente sus costados, "Es el mejor día que he tenido en semanas Yang, te he extrañado horrores cielo."

Con una sonrisa juguetona, Yang rápidamente y delicadamente la toma por la cintura ayudándole a descansar sobre su espalda sobre la cama mientras se posiciona cuidadosamente sobre la faunus.

Blake fruncía el entrecejo al ser cortada en sus planes.

"¡Hey! Y-yo quería estar ar-arrib- _Ugh_ -" Murmura ligeramente la última palabra al sentir los labios y dientes de Yang adueñarse de su barbilla, cuello y labios. Lento, sensual, cargado de emociones y sentimientos, aquel beso era uno de adoración y degeneradamente sensual al mismo tiempo que evitaba perder la ternura.

Presas de la pasión y deseo que los toques y movimientos de sus cuerpos desataban en la otra, no tardaron nada en caer por completo en la necesidad incontrolable por poseer a la otra. Blake fue la primera en romper el pecaminoso contacto labio a labio. Yang le observaba directamente a los ojos sonriendo con dulzura.

"¿Tienes una idea de lo mucho que me hicieron falta?" susurraba comenzando a mover sus caderas rozándolas contra las de la faunus bajo su agarre.

"M-me doy, uhgm, una li-ligera idea," murmuraba Blake sin aliento perdida en las caricias de Yang.

"Creo que debemos compensar tanta semana que no estuve en casa, ¿Qué tal suena eso _gatita_?" una vez más, al escuchar el sugestivo tono, Blake se sentía derretir bajo el trato suave y determinado de la rubia.

En silencio, sintiendo los labios de Yang explorar sus pechos y las endurecidas terminales nerviosas sobre estos, asentía rápidamente. No pudo evitarlo, con ambas manos sujetó por el cabello en aquella posición a la rubia sobre ella, particularmente la faunus era bastante sensible en el área que en ese momento atendía Yang y ella estaba encantada de brindarle tanto placer como le fuese posible. Los labios de la rubia se hacían del área alrededor del pezón de Blake dejando que su lengua se deslizara de un lado a otro, rodeándole saboreando la piel suave que encontraba.

Completamente absorta en las acciones de Yang, Blake apenas si pudo detectar que una vez más le había hecho una pregunta, "¿Es que no lo deseas Blakey?" riendo suavemente decidió que sería bueno burlarse brevemente de la faunus, "¿O es que no puedes pensar claramente?"

"N-no, con tu lengua en mi-…me es difícil pens- _uhm_ ,-" balbuceaba la pelinegra sintiendo que Yang succionaba suavemente sobre su sensibles pechos. Incapaz de tolerar el jugueteo de la rubia, Blake le sujeta con cuidado de la zona posterior del cabello atrayéndola hasta ella para tomar posesión inmediata de sus labios, rodeando con sus piernas la cadera de esta.

Antes de enterarse de lo que ocurría, el mundo de Yang dio un giro inesperado. Blake había cambiado con rapidez sus posiciones con la rubia colocándose sobre ella. Ahora sobre Yang, comenzaba a colocarse a horcajadas con lentitud sobre los muslos de la rubia, inclinándose hasta ella iniciando así un beso desesperado y ansioso. Enderezándose, la faunus reacomodaba su largo cabello negro tras su hombro mientras observaba bajo ella a su hermosa rubia acariciar suavemente su vientre sonriendo con adoración.

Con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, las manos de Yang se movían hacia arriba por encima del dorso de Blake hasta llegar a sus objetivos hasta acariciar delicadamente entre sus manos los ansiosos pezones de la faunus. Yang era incapaz de romper el contacto con los ojos ámbar de la faunus, estaba fascinada con la repentina necesidad dominante por parte de la regularmente tranquila Blake Belladona, esta modalidad poco común en el comportamiento de la faunus despertaba una sed en Yang que no sabría si sería capaz de resistir. Dicha necesidad se incrementaba drásticamente cuando, con otra sonrisa divertida, Blake tomaba de sobre su pecho una de las manos de Yang colocándola suavemente sobre la ligera curva de su propio vientre deslizándola hacia el sur sobre su piel. La rubia tragó saliva hipnotizada ante la sexy visión de Blake haciéndole tocarla donde y como ella deseaba. Lentamente, la mano de la faunus se aventuraba junto con la de Yang hacia la cumbre entre sus piernas. Echando su cabeza hacia atrás ante el íntimo contacto, con los ojos cerrados, su piel erizada, sus pezones erguidos, los labios de la pelinegra fueron incapaces de silenciar los pequeños jadeos que abandonaban sus garganta como prueba del éxtasis al que la rubia la acarreaba.

Yang sonrió comprendiendo la indirecta tomando en sus manos la acción implicada por Blake, literalmente. Se deslizaba dentro del húmedo y candente centro de esta con un par de sus dedos, extasiada ante el audible sonido placentero que profirió al sentirla. Con movimientos firmes, entraba y salía de la faunus. Una sonrisa divertida aparecía en su rostro al notar como las caderas de Blake comenzaban a empujarse en busca de mayor contacto. Sin detenerse en sus movimientos, Yang continuaba adentrándose más y más rápidamente en la faunus comenzando a sentir en sus toques los indiscutibles espasmos previos al gran final.

Inclinándose nuevamente hasta capturar los labios de la sensual faunus entre los suyos en otro candente y apasionado beso, decide ralentizar sus movimientos al sentirla al borde.

 _¡Oh no! ¡Ya estoy tan cerca!_ Pensaba Blake, pues cada vez que creía que estaba por _llegar_ , los movimientos y la presión que Yang ejercía en su centro la hacían mantenerse al límite.

La faunus no creía ser capaz de resistir más de aquella sensual tortura, por lo que alcanzando bajo ella la mano de Yang, al entrelazar sus dedos entre los poco cálidos de su derecha, lleva esa mano sobre la cabeza de la rubia presionándola contra la cama. Ojos violeta en un instante se abrieron enormes volviéndose color escarlata al sentirse completamente dominada por su tan usualmente calmada y serena esposa.

"J-Joer Yang… _Dust,_ hazlo ya,-" Exigía Blake con movimientos demandantes de sus caderas a su esposa.

Yang sonrió decidida a darle a la faunus lo que tanto deseaba, _Siempre tendrás lo que desees de mí_. Con movimientos de sus dedos, curvándoles dentro de ella comenzó la búsqueda del tan conocido punto de éxtasis supremo de la pelinegra. Pasarían unos cuantos segundos solamente antes de encontrar el lugar indicado. Sonriendo, Yang presionó sobre este ligeramente haciendo a la mujer sobre ella arquearse al contraerse sobre ella y proferir uno de los más deliciosos sonidos de placer. Oh como extrañaba aquello, sentir a su esposa empujándose contra ella al sentir al estar ante el máximo punto de placer tratando de prolongar por el mayor tiempo posible las sensuales olas que el éxtasis hacia nublar sus alrededores, aislando los sonidos a su alrededor al ser presa del orgasmo concedido por Yang.

Aun sobre la cintura de Yang, tratando de controlar su respiración, Blake reclinaba su rostro en busca de la mirada violeta que tanto había extrañado. No se sorprendió al ver que Yang sonreía abiertamente recorriendo cada porción expuesta de su cuerpo ahora que retiraba su mano de su entrepierna. Blake se sonrojó nuevamente al notar el estado en que estaba la mano izquierda de Yang gracias a la fuerza de su orgasmo.

La rubia sonreía ampliamente al llevar su mano a sus labios deleitándose en la húmeda prueba del placer alcanzado por su esposa.

"Eso ha sido…lo más sexy que he experimentado jamás Blakey," divertida ante las confesiones terriblemente honestas de la rubia, Blake se sonrojaba aún más sonriéndole.

Entusiasmada por demostrarle lo mucho que le ha extrañado, Blake se deslizaba por sobre el cuerpo bajo ella haciéndole imposible a Yang dejar escapar algún pequeño gemido de protesta al sentirle alejarse. Ahora era el turno para Blake de sonreír divertida, pues al colocarse entre las piernas de Yang se inclina a besar ligeramente la parte baja de su mandíbula con dolorosa lentitud.

"Uhm, seguro dices eso porque no te has visto en un espejo," susurraba dejando que su voz rayara en el tono de ronroneo que tanto encendía a su esposa, "-aquí la _sexy_ eres tú." Sonriendo entrelazaba ambas manos con las de Yang llevándolas nuevamente sobre su cabeza de manera firme.

Blake adoraba tomarla por sorpresa, era poco común para ella llevar el mando en el acto pero cuando eso ocurría se aseguraba de que Yang lo recordara por días o quizá semanas enteras. Adoraba sentir la súbita necesidad que se apoderaba de su rubia al sentirse dominada, bajo el mando de su calmada y tranquila esposa y compañera. Para qué negarlo, nadie mejor sabía dominar y obligar a la rubia a sentirse necesitada como lo hacía Blake.

Los ojos de Yang se abrieron sorprendidos nuevamente brillando momentáneamente color escarlata a causa del deseo que la inundaba al sentir la mano derecha de Blake alcanzar algo bajo la orilla de la cama y no permitirle ver que era. _Oh_ -pero podía sentirlo perfectamente rodear ambas muñecas, sujetándola ligera pero firmemente contra la base de la cama impidiéndole utilizar sus manos. Conectando su mirada violeta con orbes ámbar, se sorprendió por enésima vez esa mañana al ver a su esposa esbozar una sonrisa seductora. Alzando momentáneamente su mirada, Yang dio un pequeño tirón a las ataduras que la sujetaron, _¿Gambol Shroud?_ notó con una pálida ceja ligeramente arqueada. Los ojos de Yang regresaron a Blake en una silenciosa pregunta donde la faunus simplemente se encogió de hombros deleitándose en recorrer su cuerpo al pasar sus manos y uñas por el vientre, costados, estómago, pechos, cuello…básicamente por cada trozo de piel disponible a su alcance.

"No creerias que eras la única con _necesidades_ en esta casa, ¿O sí cariño?"

Yang tragó en seco al darse cuenta que estaba completamente a merced de su esposa. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo que Blake cortara cualquier otra jugarreta que tuviese pensada y atendiera inmediata la descomunal necesidad que había desatado en su entrepierna. Sorprendida de que, a pesar de estar en una relación con Blake desde hace más de ocho años, aún sea capaz de hacerle olvidar la última vez que ha estado más excitada por su causa reemplazando esa sensación con el más vívido y actual recuerdo a su lado.

Blake comienza a lamer, succionar paseando sus dientes ligeramente por su mandíbula, cuello, pechos y clavícula mientras susurraba, "Creo que esta noche puedo utilizar mi arma _especial_ con fines más… _educativos._ "

Entre cada beso y palabra, Yang era incapaz de guardar silencio, ligeros gruñidos y gemidos eran desvergonzadamente exhalados dejándole saber lo que hacía en la intimidad de su recámara a cualquiera a treinta metros a la redonda de su hogar. Por suerte vivían en una pradera alejada del barullo citadino.

"Oh _Dust_ , Blake me tienes… ¡Esto me tiene…por favor!" pedía con desesperación arqueando la espalda ante el ardiente contacto de las uñas de Blake ahora sobre sus suaves y ansiosos pechos.

Una risita podía ser escuchada ser emitida por Blake, "Si no te gusta, siempre podemos detenernos." Susurró al oído de Yang mordiendo ligeramente la suave piel tras este.

"¡NO! ¡No te atrevas a dejarme así! Sabes que me encanta."

Blake sonrió satisfecha, "Bien, esperaba que así fuera." Yang asentía rápidamente sin apartar su mirada de la faunus, "Ahora, espero que también _esto_ te… _encante._ " En el instante en que aquellas palabras eran emitidas, Blake deslizaba sus manos hasta las rodillas de Yang ayudándole a separarlas para ella y así acomodarse entre estas mientras con sus labios y lengua jugueteaba muy suavemente mordisqueando el interior de sus muslos e ingles, llegando hasta por encima del centro de placer de la rubia.

"¡Oh Dust! ¡SÍ, SÍ! ¡Me encanta, adoro _esto_ también!" exclama Yang.

Blake sonrió satisfecha continuando con sus exploraciones, dejándose envolver por el dulce y exótico sabor de su hermosa esposa, agradeciendo a cada deidad conocida por ella el tener la dicha de poder saborearla cuando estaba a su lado. Yang continuaba su concierto de sonidos placenteros, algunos más prolongados que otros, bajo la tortuosa y excitante administración que su esposa le brindaba. La faunus se mueve ligeramente hasta alcanzar y envolver entre sus labios el pulsante cúmulo de nervios que exigía ser atendido, adentrándose en ella con un par de sus dedos dentro la misma acción.

Yang no podía resistir más, Blake le había atado, dominado e incitado a tocarle y ahora que la sentía recórrela con sus labios y lengua…su excitación había llegado peligrosamente a la cúspide. Blake le conocía perfectamente, pues al sentir las inminentes y pequeñas contracciones en el centro de Yang comenzó a adentrarse en ella curvando sus dedos dentro mientras sus labios y lengua se deleitaban con su clítoris.

Por primera vez en varias semanas, Yang alcanzó la cima del placer bajo el tacto magnífico de su amada esposa dejándole escuchar lo mucho que disfrutaba estar bajo ella, con ella y _dentro_ suyo.

Blake sonreía inmersa en las eróticas palabras e imágenes que la rubia acababa de regalarle, "Eres tan hermosa, te ves perfecta de esta manera," susurraba a la rubia al verle respirar con dificultad en busca de calma y estabilidad post-orgásmica.

Yang abría sus ojos lentamente, aún respirando entrecortadamente, sonriéndole con devoción a su faunus. Inclinándose a darle un suave beso en los labios, Blake alcanzó la base de las ataduras que Gambol Shroud ayudó a proveer. Una vez libre de los lazos sobre sus muñecas, Yang alcanzó a Blake por la cintura hasta colocarla a lado suyo para besarle con intensidad susurrando palabras de amor y cariño, como cada mañana.

La respiración de Yang aún era un poco inestable y el corazón en su pecho parecía querer explotar por la cantidad de emociones que su esposa desataba en ella. Como si sintiese su angustia, las manos de Blake inmediatas acariciaban sus mejillas suavemente besándole en la comisura de los labios, limpiando con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas silenciosas que rodaban por la mejilla de la rubia.

"Fue una cacería peligrosa, ¿Eh?" pregunta Blake abrazándole contra su pecho, dejando a Yang acomodarse cual niña pequeña asustada.

Asintiendo Yang respondía murmurando, "Por un momento temí no regresar con ustedes. Creo que…voy a pensar mejor la oferta de papá y el tío Qrow en eso de ayudarles a dar clase en Signal, quiero volver a casa en una piez-" rió lúgubremente apretando la cintura de Blake con su brazo robótico, "-quiero estar con los miembros que me _quedan_ y poder jugar contigo y… _bebé Blakey_ cuando llegue."

Riendo suavemente, besando la frente de Yang en un gesto consolador, Blake sonrió al ver como nuevamente la rubia comenzaba a acariciar ligeramente sobre su vientre antes de cerrar los ojos cayendo dormida nuevamente sobre su pecho.

Riendo suavemente Blake lanzaba la sábana olvidada sobre sus cuerpos para dejar descansar nuevamente a su esposa, "Descansen," decía acariciando la espalda de Yang con su mano izquierda mientras que su derecha descansaba entrelazada a la de su esposa sobre su ligeramente abultado vientre acompañándole a dormir esa mañana unos instantes más.

 **::D' END::**

* * *

 _Hey ya!_

 _Que les ha parecido?_

 ** _Un RWV Siempre es apreciado e incita a actualizar más rapido xD!_**

 ** _Por cierto:_**

 _He recibido interesantes peticiones por parte de ustedes mis queridisimos lectores... y someteré a votación interna:_

 ** _Creé una encuesta para saber cual es la pareja sobre la cuál les gustaría leer, les di opciones para elegir xD_**

 _No se les olvide pasarse por mi perfil y votar elegir las proximas protagonistas en otro sexy y explícito one shot (posiblemente 2 capis dependiendo)._

 _Les dije que estaria actualizando en este espacio mis One-Shots de Bumblebee... Así que si les ha gustado como si no, sería genial que me dieran su opinión con un rvw o un PM, saben que siempre respondo a todos!_


	4. Prestando Atención

**_Sup?!_**

 ** _WARNING_** _:_

 _Muy sexy-explicito. Fanfic hecho vilmente por querer publicar algo subido de tono y en español._

 ** _Resumen_** _:_

 _Yang se pregunta si acaso ella se comporta de esa manera al sumergirse jugando sus videojuegos al observa a su pareja sumida en el mundo literario del nuevo libro que ha adquirido. En un intento por hacerse notar, la rubia no se contiene y comienza el seductor juego frente la faunus buscando que esta le ponga atención._

 _[Blake Belladonna & Yang Xiao Long] [Ship: Bumblebee]_

 ** _Les gustaría participar en la encuesta que he creado en mi perfil y así votar por la pareja sobre la cual les gustaría leer un One-shot?_**

 ** _Paseense por mi perfil, el voto es anonimo asi que adelante!_**

* * *

 **"** **Préstando Atención"**

 **By:** Leyla z

…

"¿Blake?" Yang preguntaba al apenas entrar a la habitación que compartía con los otros miembros del equipo RWBY.

Era muy común ver a su chica sumida en su propio mundo al leer, pero lo poco común era encontrarse con ella sentada en posición 'flor de loto' en medio de la habitación sobre un mullido cojín.

 _Parece que no pudo resistirse hasta llegar a su cama para leer y apenas lo abrió comenzó a leer. Aunque no se olvidó de vestirse para ir a dormir, uhm adoro ese yukata._

Una sonrisa divertida adornaba las facciones de la rubia al ver cómo, a pesar de encontrarse a solas y en silencio, la encorvada postura de la faunus no parecía darse cuenta que había alguien más con ella.

"¡Blaaaakeyyyy!" canturreaba Yang el apodo de su chica al ver que esta no le prestaba atención.

Sobresaltada ante el decibel en el tono de voz de Yang, Blake alza la mirada ligeramente. Sonriendo al reconocer a su chica frente a ella, "Hey cariño," sonreía al hablar volviendo a fijar su mirada en el libro entre sus manos, "-disculpa que no te salude apropiadamente, pero lo haré tan pronto como termine de leer este capítulo."

Yang le observaba con curiosidad mientras removía las prendas de su uniforme para colocarse el pijama, _¡Es increíble Blakey, estoy aquí cambiándome de ropa frente a ti y tú no me pones atención!_ Se quejaba mentalmente la rubia haciendo un sonido con la garganta dándole a entender a la faunus que le había escuchado. _Escuchar y responder sin verme, no significa que apruebe esta ENORME falta de atención…mira que ignorarme, ¡A mí!_

Una vez en su ropa de noche, Yang se acerca a Blake por detrás colocándose a su espalda para abrazarle y contemplarle en silencio al leer. Removió el cabello de sobre el hombro derecho de su chica colocando su barbilla sobre este, cerrando sus ojos al escucharle pasar página tras página en silencio.

 _Dijo que un capítulo más… ¡Dust, cuantas hojas puede tener un jodido capítulo, siento que lleva horas en la misma página!_

"¿Este que libro es? Sé que es nuevo, pero es alguna saga, obra…" pregunta la rubia cansinamente, aún sin abrir sus ojos.

"Es el libro final de la saga de _'The man with two souls_ , _'_ me tiene atra-"

"-atrapada. Lo sé." Suspiraba con suavidad Yang al oído de la faunus, "¿Es tan fascinante? Ni siquiera notaste cuando entré, o que me cambié de ropa frente a ti o que-"

"Yang, cielo," le interrumpe, "-entre más rápido termine este capítulo más rápido podrás tener _toda_ mi atención." Blake se gira un poco a su derecha a besar ligeramente los labios fruncidos en un ligero puchero que le regalaba su rubia, "¿Por favor?" pidió regalándole la más adorable mirada que sus lindos ojos ámbar y orejas felinas facilitaban.

Suspirando profundamente, en derrota, Yang asiente abrazándose a su cintura nuevamente, "Solo porque eres adorablemente hermosa cuando te concentras leyendo… y me has lanzado ' _la mirada'_ , contra eso no puedo cariño."

En silencio y sonriendo, la faunus volvió a enfrascarse en su lectura sin prestar atención a su alrededor nuevamente.

Con los ojos cerrados, Yang notaba con curiosidad como la respiración y tensión de Blake variaba dependiendo lo que leía en aquellas páginas, su curiosidad comenzaba a picar sobremanera.

 _Debería leer lo que ella está hojeando, en esta posición sería fácil…pero Agh, no es necesario leer si no es para hacer un reporte para Ooblek o Port… ¿o sí?_

Blake hizo un pequeño sonido emocionada, un ojo violeta se vio obligado a abrirse con sorpresa, "¿Has terminado ya?"

"Eh… no, no, e-es un capítulo a-algo largo." Susurró Blake reacomodándose en su lugar entre los brazos de Yang.

 _¿No se suponía que leería un solo capitulo? ¿Por qué veo que quedan tan pocas hojas antes de llegar al final del libro?_

"-mmm," asintió murmurando Yang volviéndose a ver el reloj cerca de la cama de Weiss, ya habían pasado cerca de cuarenta minutos desde que tomó su lugar tras Blake.

 _No es que me moleste estar inmóvil, en silencio y sin nada mejor que hacerle con mis manos sobre tu cuerpo Blakey pero, ¿Que no se suponía que eras tú la que lee más rápido que todo RWBY junto?_ Fue ahí donde la rubia unió sus ideas y comprendió, _¡Blake se ha dado cuenta que no he prestado atención a lo que lee y se ha leído más de un capítulo! ¡Joder que está por terminar el libro_ _ **completo**_ _!_

Inmediatamente su repentina sorpresa se convirtió en una sonrisa maliciosa, pensando en su pequeña 'venganza' –si así podría considerarse-. La rubia estaba decidida.

Suavemente y con lentitud, Yang deslizó sus labios por la piel expuesta frente a ella tras el cuello bajo la tela del yukata de Blake. Sonrió complacida al escucharle inhalar y aguantar el aire. Sonrió al ver el agarre sobre los bordes del libro apretarse un poco.

"Blakey," susurra, apenas audible para el oído común, "¿Leer requiere de mucha atención?"

"Ehm, si-no-si…ehm, ¿no?" tartamudeo Blake su respuesta en pregunta sin darse cuenta al responder.

Viendo como las manos de la faunus apretaban nuevamente su agarre sobre el libro decidió guardar la compostura unos minutos más. En silencio continuó abrazada a Blake, esta vez muy atenta a los movimientos de esta al leer. Apenas ladeando su cabeza, la rubia sonrió de medio lado al observar cómo había logrado hacer que su chica perdiera su concentración en su lectura.

Divertida, se reacomoda un poco más cerca de Blake dejando que su espalda diera de lleno contra su pecho rozando estos directamente con las espalda de la faunus. Un escalofrió recorría la columna de la pelinegra mientras con una mano temblorosa giraba nuevamente la página terminada de leer.

Alzando la mirada nuevamente, Yang se sentía complacida al ver como las mejillas de Blake se habían teñido de un profuso tono rojizo, su respiración comenzaba a ser más elaborada y por fin parecía haber dejado de leer con ansia el libro entre sus manos.

Con malicia, la rubia arqueó su espalda inclinándose rozando sus pechos sobre la delgada tela del pijama de la faunus nuevamente, hasta alcanzar la base de su cabello y apartar este de su camino depositando suaves y ligeros besos en este espacio. Sonriendo para sí misma, Yang recorría la piel expuesta al observar como instintivamente, Blake ladeaba su cabeza dándole mejor acceso a ella. Sonrió aún más al sentir una de las manos de la faunus colocarse sobre su muslo derecho apretándole ligeramente al sentir como succionaba ligeramente la sensible piel tras su oído, cuello y base del mismo.

"Y-Yang, ¿Qué haces?"

"¿Tú qué crees?" susurraba Yang presionando un húmedo beso en el hombro, ahora descubierto de la tela del yukata.

"Creo que quieres que me distraiga."

"Mmm, ¿Y porqué querría yo eso? Sé lo mucho que detestas dejar de leer en lo mejor del libro."

"Cuidado Yang…sé dónde duermes."

"Uh ¿sí?" murmuraba mordiendo ligeramente sobre la base del cuello de la faunus, "¿Y si me encuentras ahí, que harás?"

"Absolutamente _nada_ si haces que se estropee mi lectura." El tono de advertencia estaba presente haciendo que Yang se detuviera en sus acciones al instante. Suspirando reacomodó la tela retirada del hombro de Blake volviendo a su anterior posición: Su barbilla en el hombro de la faunus observando como volteaba página tras página después de leer.

"Ugh, Y yo que creía que la clase del profesor Port era _poco entretenida_ …" murmura Yang entre dientes a la nada.

Blake decidió ignorar la indirecta que marcaba que su libro era todo menos divertido al compararle con la clase del profesor menos entretenido de toda la academia.

 _Espera…Pero si ya está a punto de terminar de leer no solo un capítulo, si no todo el jodido libro!_

Yang acababa de notar como al girar página tras página leída, la faunus estaba a pocas hojas de terminar de leer, no solo un capítulo, si no el libro completo. Comenzaba a impacientarse, tendría que esperar a que Blake decidiera que había terminado de leer o convencerla de tomarse un descanso.

La decisión estaba tomada y riendo por lo bajo, en ese momento decidió que correr el riesgo valía la pena, pues no sabía si Blake daría pronto por terminada su lectura o le torturaría a la espera por algunos minutos más.

Presionando sus labios una vez más contra la base del cuello de Blake, Yang comienza a succionar suavemente hasta causar una severa marca, para después morder ligeramente sobre esta y dejar pasar su lengua por la herida.

"Y- _Yang_ -" murmuró Blake, "-a-acabo d-de decirte que me distraes, no puedo co-concentrarme si-si tú, _agh_ -" balbuceaba dejando la frase a medias al sentir como Yang comenzaba a succionar abiertamente la parte baja de su cuello, justo entre sus omoplatos. Había bajado el yukata de Blake más de la cuenta sonriendo al ver que no había resistencia por parte de la faunus.

"Puedes seguir leyendo, Blakey. Por ahora. De esa manera quién se concentra en _ti_ soy yo."

La mano que había movido el cabello de Blake hacia un lado ahora yacía directamente sobre el centro del pecho de la faunus, justo adentrando un par de sus dedos por el borde cruzado del exótico pijama de la pelinegra. Yang jugueteaba en su mente con la idea de provocar a Blake con toques sugestivos hasta que una mejor idea llegó a su cabeza.

Blake inhaló suavemente al sentir deslizarse dentro de su pijama las manos de Yang tocando directamente la sensible piel de la punta de sus pechos.

"Adoro que no llevas nada cubriéndote aquí debajo," murmuraba la rubia rozando sus propios pechos contra la espalda de Blake, "-es como si le pidieras a mis manos acariciarte." Dijo deslizando sus labios por la porción de barbilla que lograba alcanzar desde su posición tras Blake, "-me dejas las cosas bastante fáciles, _Blakey._ "

La espalda de la faunus se arqueó ligeramente al exhalar un profundo suspiro al sentir las atrevidas caricias de manos, dedos y uñas sobre sus sensibles pechos. Para sorpresa de Yang, Blake seguía firme en su agarre sobre el libro incluso pasando de vez en vez las páginas ya leídas mientras la rubia recorría, besaba y mordisqueaba descaradamente cada trozo de piel a su alcance. Una risita dejó los labios de la rubia al notar como, al sostener el fuerte agarre del libro entre sus manos, los nudillos de Blake se volvieron blancos por un instante.

A decir verdad, Yang estaba impresionada con la atención y autocontrol que la faunus mantenía tercamente al leer mientras era tocada lascivamente por ella.

"¿Por qué no doblas la orilla de la hoja, Blakey? Después lo continúas." Su lengua recorría de la base del cuello de Blake hasta la parte alta por detrás de su oído, sonrió al ser recompensada con un escalofrío aún más prolongado que los anteriores junto a un murmullo de ansiedad, "Ambas sabemos que _esto_ es lo que quieres."

La cabeza de la faunus se recarga momentáneamente sobre el hombro de la rubia al dejar escapar ligeros murmullos que se escuchaban cual siseos de placer al sentir la aventurera mano de Yang deslizarse entre sus muslos. Yang sonreía complacida al notar el intenso calor húmedo que emanaba una de sus partes favoritas en el cuerpo de Blake, mientras su otra mano se sujetaba firmemente a la cintura de la ávida lectora a su merced.

"N-no. No p-puedo, y-ya estoy por t-terminar-"

Riendo ligeramente contra la parte trasera del cuello de Blake, Yang movilizaba sus dedos más cerca del centro de esta, sonrió una vez al sentirla temblar al acariciar ligeramente sobre la tela que le cubría.

"Oh, Blakey, eso no es posible,-" Susurraba estirando ligeramente entre sus dientes la piel del hombro de la nombrada, "-apenas si he comenzado. No puedes _terminar_ aún." Sin más aviso, echó a un lado la fina tela de la ropa interior que impedía su paso hasta acunar su centro sin adentrarse en ella, un gruñido ansioso dejó los labios de Yang ante la sensación que el centro de la pelinegra le ofrecía, "Estás tan húmeda, tan lista," susurraba al deslizarse sobre el área, "-estás ansiando esto tanto como yo, dime, lo deseas, ¿No es así?"

" _Dust_ , Yang-" la espalda de Blake se arqueaba ante el contacto. No pudo reprimir los sonidos placenteros que escapaban de su garganta al sentir a Yang intensificar sus toques dentro de ella.

Al sujetar por detrás a Blake, podía sentir como el contacto con esta y los sonidos que le regalaba realizaban estragos en su propio cuerpo sintiéndose más y más necesitada de ser tocada con igual deseo.

" _Cierra el libro Blakey._ " Susurraba presionando su mejilla contra la de Blake. Rozando desvergonzadamente sus endurecidos pezones sobre la espalda de la faunus para invitarle a sentir las reacciones en su cuerpo.

Yang alzó la vista con sorpresa al escuchar un sonoro ' _Clasp_ '. Enfocando su mirada sobre el regazo de Blake, se dio cuenta que el libro había sido leído por completo y ahora era deslizado sobre la alfombra con rápida velocidad hasta llegar bajo la cama de la faunus.

"B-bueno," tartamudeaba ligeramente Blake, "-ya acabé de leerlo. Listo con eso." Sonrió volviéndose a Yang en cuestión de segundos hasta encararla y hacerla yacer tumbada sobre su espalda colocándose sobre su cintura a horcajadas. "Tú, mi querida y adorada Yang, mereces un pequeño castigo por-"

"Uhh ¡¿Me vas a atar?!" Yang, trató de no sonar muy ansiosa ante su propuesta, al deslizar su mano derecha por el muslo de Blake hasta perderse bajo el borde del yukata.

"Quizá lo haga." Murmuró la faunus llevando sus manos al nudo que ataba sus ropas sobre su cintura desatándole. Sonrió con suficiencia al ver, y escuchar, a una muy sorprendida Yang corta de palabras ante sus seductoras acciones.

"Oh Dust, Blakey…apresúrate a apagar lo que has encendido." Susurró ansiosa la rubia hipnotizada, sin parpadear, al observar a una muy desnuda Blake Belladona sobre su cintura e inmediata comenzó a sacarse la blusa de su pijama.

Blake ayudaba a tirar suavemente de la cinturilla del short negro de Yang exponiendo sus caderas al sacarlo por completo de ella, la rubia le asistía alzando su cadera y pies para que este fuera retirado por completo de su cuerpo. Reincorporándose a su previa posición sobre la rubia, le ayuda a sentarse sobre el cojín bajo ellas e inmediatamente resumió su postura a horcajadas sobre esta enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yang observándola con deseo y ansiedad.

"¿Es necesario que me apresure?" preguntaba Blake imitando el rostro de súplica que con frecuencia la rubia utilizaba con ella para chantajearle, "No había notado que tenías pris-"

Los labios de Yang se apoderaron de los suyos interrumpiéndole a media palabra. Enredaba sus dedos en el cabello negro de la faunus profundizando aún más el ya de por sí ardiente beso. Blake apretaba su agarre sobre la cintura de Yang, presionando sus cuerpos uno contra el otro aún más. Al sentir que los sonidos de gozo se escapaban de su garganta, rompió el beso deslizando sus labios sobre el cuello de Yang hasta su pecho probando cada milímetro de piel en su camino.

Yang era incapaz de evitar reaccionar con fuerza ante los sensuales y posesivos toques, su espalda se arqueaba, sus uñas se clavaban ligeramente sobre el trasero de su chica, e incoherentes sonidos abandonaban sus labios al dejarse arrastrar por el torrente de sensaciones otorgadas por la faunus. Notando la enorme cantidad de escalofríos que recorren el cuerpo de la pelinegra, con rapidez invierte posiciones ayudándole a recargarse sobre su espalda bajo ella, alcanzándole uno de los pequeños cojines repartidos a su alrededor.

Blake no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, "¡Hey! ¡Es divertido estar arriba para variar! ¿Por qué no te quedaste dónde estabas?"

Yang sonreía divertida al responder, "No te enojes Blakey, ambas sabemos que _amas_ estar debajo de mi." Dijo deslizando su dedo índice sobre el antebrazo derecho de la faunus sintiendo su piel erizarse. "Es una posición que podría cambiar contigo con gusto, pero me perdería de-" susurraba deslizando su dedo por en medio de los pechos de Blake, "-besar, acariciar-" se inclinó sobre el dorso de la faunus besando el recorrido de su dedo, el cual ahora descansaba dibujando círculos en el bajo vientre de la chica, "-lamer y morderte, en-" sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al sentir como temblaba una vez más al sentir su aliento golpear a centímetros del lugar más necesitado de su toque, "-mi segunda parte favorita de tu cuerpo."

Sin decir más, Yang tomó firmemente a Blake por la cadera abriéndose camino hasta su destino. Instintivamente, las manos de la faunus acariciaban y la presionaban por la parte trasera de su cabeza contra ella, cuidadosa de no lastimarle o molestarle para activar su semblanza. El cabello de Yang era suave y delicado como el propio, solo que ella tenía un par de sensibles orejas extras y la rubia…odiaba sentir que su cabello pudiera ser arrancado de su lugar, era necesario ser gentil al acariciar cualquiera de ambas onduladas melenas.

En cuestión de minutos, bajo las delicadas y en ocasiones ansiosas caricias otorgadas por los labios y habilidosa lengua de Yang, la siempre elocuente voz de Blake fue reducida a incoherentes sonidos, murmullos sordos y jadeos que se intensificaban a medida que su respiración se entrecortaba por los ansiosos toques, lamidas y succiones que Yang realizaba sobre la parte más sensible entre sus piernas.

Sin poder evitarlo, las manos de Blake tomaron puñados completos de cabellos rubios tirando de estos con fuerza, casi dolorosamente, en el momento en que un grito de éxtasis se hizo presente a través de la habitación. Su visión se nubló, su espalda se separaba de su respaldo al ser golpeada por el intenso placer otorgado por las dedicadas y expertas caricias de la chica sobre ella, _su_ chica. Yang Xiao Long.

Alzando su rostro, sobre el lugar en que se encontraba, Yang sonreía mordiéndose el labio ante la visión de una agitada, jadeante y muy satisfecha Blake Belladonna bajo ella; rostro ligeramente enrojecido, una sonrisa satisfecha en este y sus pechos subían y bajaban rápidamente en busca de tranquilizar su pulso cardíaco después de semejante orgasmo.

"Sa-sabes," susurraba Blake alcanzando a la rubia por la parte trasera de su cuello con una mano al ayudarle a colocarse nuevamente sobre ella, "-tienes suerte de que pude terminar de leer el libro antes de distraerme al manosearme."

Yang cerraba sus ojos al recargar su frente sobre la de Blake, "Oh, ¿No me habrías dejado hacer esto si te robaba la atención antes de acabar de leer?" preguntó alzando una pálida ceja.

La sonrisa de Blake se volvió maliciosa, "Uh, no, no. Te habría dejado _hacerme_ esto." dijo al invertir posiciones con la rubia suavemente, colocándose sobre ella, sujetando sus manos en una suya sobre su cabeza, "Pero no te habría regresado el favor en _varios_ _días_." Susurró.

Yang había comenzado a reír abiertamente pero se silenció un par de segundos después al sentir como los labios de Blake comenzaban a descender sobre su cuello hasta sus pechos, deleitándose en estos al recorrer delicadamente la punta excitada de cada uno despacio con su lengua, mientras acariciaba con suavidad el otro con su mano libre, recorriéndole de la base a la punta con sus uñas cortas. Una sonora inhalación por aire escapó de los labios de la rubia al sentir uno de los muslos de la faunus presionar entre sus piernas.

Inesperadamente, la mano que sujetaba las manos de Yang sobre su cabeza le suelta para deslizarse por su cuello y pecho, estirando entre su dedo índice y pulgar el necesitado pezón para después recorrer suavemente su costado, apretar sobre su cintura y continuar su descenso hasta encontrar el camino hasta su cálido centro de placer. Los labios de Blake descendían a su vez con extrema lentitud sobre el vientre y pechos de la rubia.

Yang exhalaba con frustración al sentir su aliento cerca, pero no _en_ su centro. No tuvo más opción que recurrir a su táctica infalible, "¿Necesitas asistencia Blakey?" preguntaba en tono burlón, "Verás, usualmente una chica pone sus labios sobre- _Oh DUST!_ "

Una sonrisa satisfecha se extendía a lo largo y ancho del rostro de Blake al escuchar y sentir las excitadas reacciones Yang. Había adentrado un par de sus dedos en esta al mismo instante que sus labios succionaban el hinchado cúmulo de nervios entre sus piernas. Continuando sus incesantes movimientos, alternando lamidas y succiones ocasionalmente donde sabía que Yang le necesitaba más, se adentra en ella utilizando un par de sus dedos incrementando la velocidad de estos conforme el patrón respiratorio de la rubia aumentaba.

Blake no pudo evitar gemir contra la sensible piel de su chica entre sus labios ante el delicioso dolor que las uñas de Yang le causaban sobre los hombros al sentir como la rubia perdía el control ante el enorme placer que se intensificaba más y más dentro de ella. Sonrió nuevamente al sentir ambas manos tras su cabeza acercándole más a Yang, tirando con fuerza de su cabello pero al mismo tiempo con cuidado de no dañar sus orejas felinas.

 _Umm, usualmente cuando pierde el control sobre su fuerza está a nada de…_

"Blake…por favor-" pidió con voz entrecortada Yang.

La faunus sabía que su chica necesitaba liberar la presión acumulada. Feliz de poder asistirla introduce un tercer dedo dentro de ella curvándolos en la justa proporción presionando donde sabía que Yang explotaría, al tiempo que sus labios y lengua se adueñan lascivamente de su clítoris haciéndola llegar a la cúspide del placer en solo tres suaves movimientos más.

Yang profirió un intenso sonido placentero arqueando su espalda, sujetando su agarre en la faunus con firmeza al sentir como esta la hacía alcanzar de manera inmaculada el máximo gozo tensando su cuerpo.

Una vez que la cúspide orgásmica pasaba, la respiración de la rubia comenzaba a estabilizarse, así como sus sentidos. Parpadeando rápidamente se encuentra con un par de orbes color ámbar observándole con el más profundo cariño y adoración. Sobre su vientre, Blake recargaba su barbilla sonriendo de manera misteriosa, Yang hizo un pequeño gesto de sorpresa al sentir a la faunus retirarse de dentro de ella para alzar su mano entre ambas llevándola a sus labios para limpiar las pruebas de su orgasmo con su propia lengua.

Yang boqueaba ligeramente incapaz de hablar ante la erótica imagen de Blake lamiendo de sobre sus dedos lo que alguna vez estuvo dentro de ella.

Recuperándose aún de su sobresaliente orgasmo, la rubia envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blake atrayéndole contra si para acurrucarse bajo ella. Sonriendo suavemente Blake se inclina hasta tomarla entre sus brazos cargando a Yang hasta su cama.

Sorprendida por la acción, la rubia le lanza una mirada curiosa, la faunus solo se encoge de hombros antes de responder, "Sé que te importa poco lo que digan tu hermana y Weiss, pero no permitiré que la reina de hielo vea tu hermoso y desnudo trasero en medio de nuestra habitación."

Riendo ante la inusual posesividad de Blake, simplemente se deja hacer al sentir sobre ella la sabana que la faunus lanza sobre ambas antes de abrazarse a la rubia con toda la intención de dar por terminadas las acciones de ese día.

 _¿Marcando territorio eh Blakey?_

"Ey, Blakey," Susurraba luchando contra la pesadez de sus parpados.

"¿Sí?"

"Promete que mañana me contarás de que trataba tu libro."

Riendo divertida, la faunus asiente y besa en la frente a Yang una última vez esa noche antes de dejarse arrastrar por el cansancio del día y la hermosa chica rubia acurrucada entre sus brazos.

 **::D' END::**

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado!_

 _Hacer click en Follow, Favorite O comentar siempre sienta bien y me deja saber que no escribo para la nada xD_

 _Hey ya!_

 _Que les ha parecido?_

 ** _Un RWV Siempre es apreciado e incita a actualizar más rapido xD!_**

 ** _Por cierto:_**

 _He recibido interesantes peticiones por parte de ustedes mis queridisimos lectores... y someteré a votación interna:_

 ** _Creé una encuesta para saber cual es la pareja sobre la cuál les gustaría leer, les di opciones para elegir xD_**

 _No se les olvide pasarse por mi perfil y votar elegir las proximas protagonistas en otro sexy y explícito one shot (posiblemente 2 capis dependiendo)._

 _Les dije que estaria actualizando en este espacio mis One-Shots de Bumblebee... Así que si les ha gustado como si no, sería genial que me dieran su opinión con un rvw o un PM, saben que siempre respondo a todos!_


	5. Impaciente

**(O.o)**

 **HOLY FUCK!**

 **MÁS DE 2500 VISITAS EN MENOS DE UN MES!**

 **ESA SI QUE NO ME LA ESPERABA…MIL GRACIAS !**

* * *

 _ **WARNING:**_

 _Ya saben, sexy-explícito y desvergonzadamente erótico esperando no caer en el porno barato :P_

 _ **RESUMEN** :_

 _Donde después de una velada nocturna, Blake y Yang terminan dicha velada de manera sensual dando rienda suelta a su pasión en su hogar. Una pelinegra les molesta burlándose de su escasa restricción vocal al encontrarlas antes de salir de la residencia Belladonna-Xiao Long._

 _[Blake Belladonna & Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose] [Bumblebee]_

* * *

 **"Impaciente"**

 **By:** Leyla z

…

Después de pasar una noche como hacía tiempo no ocurría: divertida, relajada y a solas con la mujer que amaban, sin presión laboral o responsabilidad por el momento, por fin estaban en casa.

El par de chicas seguían en el pórtico de la entrada a su hogar. Una rubia, ligeramente más alta que su compañera, se divertía deslizando sus manos por el contorno curvilíneo de una adorable pelinegra mientras las orejas felinas en lo alto del cabello de esta última hacían ligeras cosquillas en la mejilla recargada sobre ellas. Su pareja era una adorable, sexy, sensual faunus pelinegra, la mujer más hermosa que los ojos violeta de la rubia Yang Xiao Long hubiesen tenido la dicha de encontrar hacía tiempo atrás en su época de estudiantes: Blake Belladonna.

Blake tenía ya tiempo deseando salir a solas Yang, simplemente a disfrutar a de su compañía, una velada que terminase en una revolución en baile en uno de los tantos lugares preferidos por Yang cuando bebidas alcohólicas y buena música eran requeridas.

Esa noche había sido por mucho, la más relajante y entretenida que Blake hubiera compartido al lado de Yang en los últimos meses.

¡Estúpidas responsabilidades de la vida adulta! Se suponía que seria, trabajar, tener tiempo libre para…

Una risita nerviosa le recorría al sentir el aliento de la rubia sobre su cuello, mientras con una de sus manos trataba de abrir la puerta de la casa que compartían.

Increíble, es la millonésima vez que siento su el aliento o mordiscos en mi cuello, y aun así mis rodillas flaquean tal como si fuera la primera vez.

Llaves buscaban su camino hasta la cerradura del lugar mientras su espalda era empujada con urgencia contra esa puerta.

"Y-Yang…" murmuraba entre besos, "-no puedo abrir si me sujetas así las…umpff," nuevamente un beso silencia sus palabras mientras una mano, ligeramente más grande a la suya, tomaba las llaves abriendo la cerradura con la que la pelinegra peleaba.

Una risita burlona escapaba de Yang, "¿Y si eso es lo que quiero?" ojos violeta se alzaban hasta posarse en los ámbar frente a ella, "¿Qué tal si busco que tu atención se centre en mí, Blakey?"

"Uhm, s-si-" arqueaba su espalda ante los insistentes, pero deliciosos, toques de la rubia que la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo, "-si nos dejas entrar prometo que mi atención será TODA tuya en más de una ocasión esta noche," susurra besando seductoramente sus labios, "-también en la mañana," profundiza el beso utilizando su lengua al recorrer la húmeda cavidad de la rubia, sonriente al darle acceso, "-y cuantas veces que sean necesarias." Murmura suavemente contra los labios de esta lamiendo ligeramente la comisura de estos lentamente.

"Oh- Dust." Susurra Yang haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no tomar y hacer suya a Blake en la puerta de la entrada.

Riendo suavemente al percibir la impaciente respuesta de la rubia, la faunus responde, "Además, no creo que quieras que Ruby vea como me tomas…"

Deteniendo sus acciones en seco, Yang siente como el color fue drenado de su rostro, Joder olvidé que Rubes está quedándose este fin de semana en casa.

"Muy bien," accedió, "Vamos a la recamara antes de cambiar de opinión." murmura una vez más antes de regalarle un húmedo beso en los labios a la faunus antes de girar la perilla para adentrarse en casa.

Riendo suavemente, Blake asiente ante el galante gesto de la rubia sujetando la puerta para que esta pasase mientras hacia una elegante reverencia sujetando un extremo de su vestido.

Increíblemente divertida ante los espontaneas bromas y tiernos gestos de Yang, Blake regresa la reverencia lo más delicadamente posible emprendiendo camino a la recamara que compartía con su compañera de vida.

Tomada de su mano, Blake guía a la rubia escaleras arriba hasta el fondo del corredor donde se encuentra su habitación, dejando tras ellas la primera puerta del lugar que era donde la reciente visita del momento descansaba: Ruby Rose.

La joven cazadora había llegado inesperadamente de camino a su próxima misión, las razones de su estadía esa noche eran desconocidas para Blake pero al ser la hermana de Yang, y su amiga desde la adolescencia, esta no necesitaba de más detalles para acceder a dejarle pasar esa o cuantas noches requiriera la joven cazadora en su hogar.

Finalmente frente a la puerta de su habitación ambas se adentran riendo por lo bajo tratando de no hacer tanto ruido después atravesar el corredor.

A penas encontraron su destino, las manos de la faunus se entrelazan alrededor del cuello de Yang acercándose a esta lentamente hasta rozar su nariz suavemente por la base de su cuello, dejando suaves besos en su camino por este. La rubia sonríe ante la delicada caricia sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora en su cavidad torácica.

Yang estaba por burlarse de los cuidadosos toques que Blake realizaba sobre sus pechos justo en el instante en que siente que está la sujeta con firmeza su trasero con una mano mientras la que permanece en su pecho jugueteaba peligrosamente sobre la tela de su vestido ligero, provocándoles hasta el punto en que podía palpar lo excitados que estaban a través de la delgada tela.

Repentinamente, el asertivo y voraz modo en el que se encontraron hacia un momento a las afueras de casa cambia a uno mucho más lento, dedicado, conectando deseos y emociones con el placer físico.

Yang echaba su cabeza atrás en el momento en que Blake comenzaba a morder ligeramente sus hombros. La faunus no podía dejar de sonreír al escuchar los murmullos y suspiros alentadores por parte de la rubia ante sus caricias.

Con las manos atrapadas en la melena rubia, siguiendo el compás de sus movimientos contra su cuerpo, el deseo innegable por esta debía ser mantenido suprimido por unos instantes más, Blake sabía perfectamente cómo trabajar y construir dentro de Yang el punto de no retorno donde esta sucumbe y accede a todo, o casi todo, lo que la faunus promete con sensuales caricias y toques. Su mano se desliza por el cierre de la tela que privaba de contacto piel a piel hasta desabrocharle por completo, separando ligeramente sus labios de los de su compañera da medio paso atrás con ambas manos sobre los hombros de Yang haciendo que el vestido que le cubría cayera hasta sus pies, dejándole con el dorso desnudo completamente a su merced. Blake sonríe al darse cuenta que su entrepierna era lo único cubierto, una delicada prenda color violeta a juego con sus ojos le separaba de su tacto.

Incapaz de mantener la compostura, Yang alcanza su mano izquierda tras la nuca de Blake atrayéndole hasta ella buscando sus labios devorándoles desvergonzadamente. Dejándole sentir en cada beso lo mucho que esta significa para ella, impregnando en estos el deseo que recorría sus venas invitándole obscenamente con los movimientos lascivos de su lengua a apaciguar la pasión que había desatado en ella.

"Blake," murmura entre ardientes y demandantes besos. Sin bromas, no apodos juguetones…el nombre de la faunus era dicho con deseo y un ligero dejo de ansiedad.

"¿Sí Yang?"

"Te necesito, y rápido." Murmura la rubia.

Segundos después siente como es empujada cuidadosamente sobre la cama que hasta el momento ignoraban olímpicamente tras ellas.

"Uhm, alguien está impaciente." Susurra Blake ayudándola a tumbarse suavemente sobre el mullido colchón comenzando a desabotonar enervantemente lentos los botones frontales de su propio vestido mientras se mantenía a un par de pasos a distancia de la cama. Sonríe con diversión y satisfacción al ver como Yang se alza ligeramente sobre sus codos sin alejar su mirada violeta de los movimientos que sus manos realizaban al comenzar a sacar por encima de su cabeza el entallado vestido morado que esa noche vestía.

"¿No llevabas n-nada debajo?" Yang prácticamente estaba babeando al observar la blanca y desnuda piel de la faunus, quien sonreía mordiéndose el labio al asentir ligeramente

Las palabras de la rubia mueren en su garganta al observarle dar seguros pasos acortando la distancia entre ambas hasta posicionarse sobre su regazo a horcajadas. Inmediatas las manos de Yang vuelan hasta la parte baja de su cintura comenzando a acariciarle al trazar su camino hacia arriba hasta rodearle con cuidado con ambas manos, tanto con la humana como con la prótesis que sustituía el brazo perdido años atrás. Recorría los pechos de Blake desde la base hasta la punta con sus dedos dando ligeros pellizcos en las puntas, sonriendo al escuchar la profunda inhalación que esta da, inclina su rostro hasta alcanzarles con sus labios, simplemente delineando el contorno de la endurecida punta sin llegar a humedecerlo al lamer su contorno.

"Yang…" el susurro de aquel nombre y las palabras que estaban por continuar se vieron olvidadas al ser remplazadas por un pequeño suspiro al sentirla comenzar atener las abandonadas cúspides pulsantes en sus pechos.

A Yang le era imposible dejar sonreír con satisfacción al sentir como las caderas sobre ella comenzaban a moverse en busca de mayor fricción. Colocando su mano prostética en la base de su cintura de la faunus le obliga a mantenerse en su lugar sin moverse, ganándose así un bufido inconforme mientras alternaba la atención que sus labios y lengua brindaban a los sensibles pechos de la faunus.

Dejándose llevar, la mano que sujetaba a Blake sobre ella colapsa contra su piel causando escapar un ansioso gañido de sus labios.

"Y todo este tiempo no había nada bajo este vestido," murmura acusatoriamente al sobar el área que su mano golpeó sobre el trasero de la faunus, "-pude tenerte en cualquier momento sin necesidad de desvestirte-" dice Yang, necesidad evidente en su voz.

Blake sonríe traviesamente, "Uhm, técnicamente, sí." Su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas presa del deseo y necesidad que se acumulaba en su bajo vientre, "S-si te hubieras atrevido a deslizar esa mano entre mis muslos mientras bailábamos, uhm," continuaba susurrando al tratar de contener lo que la succión de los labios y rudeza de los dedos de Yang sobre sus pechos provocaban en ella, "-un poco más y pudiste haber terminado conmigo en plena vista de t-todos…"

"Oh Dust, chica mala." Susurra antes de girarles con rapidez hasta colocarse sobre Blake, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la cama bajo ambas.

"¿Me vas a castigar?" La faunus pregunta sorpresivamente, alzando la vista sonriendo.

"Quizá," susurra Yang reacomodándose sobre ella, separando sus piernas, obligándole a alzarlas hasta rodear su cintura, "-Blake eres tan hermosa," murmura comenzando a rozar su cadera con la de la chica bajo ella siendo capaz de sentir la evidencia húmeda que su estado actual generaba.

Blake presionaba su frente en el hueco del cuello y hombro de Yang, su respiración se volvía entrecortada y los movimientos de su cadera ella eran más erráticos cada vez. Su espalda se arqueaba al sentir la mano prostética recorrer delicadamente su espina mientras la otra le sujetaba firme por el trasero ayudándole a moverse y rozarse contra su cadera al compás que la rubia marcaba sobre ella.

"N-No más que tu Yang," respondía con laboriosas respiraciones la pelinegra apretando su agarre sobre los hombros de su amada, "-oh Dust…no te detengas," susurra al enviar su cadera en busca de la máxima fricción otorgada por la otra en ansia de liberar la presión que hervía en su interior.

Riendo por lo bajo, la rubia alza ligeramente su rostro hasta observar directamente los orbes ámbar, "Podríamos discutir por horas ese tem…umpf" súbitamente sus labios se vieron alcanzados por una impaciente faunus en busca de mayor contacto íntimo.

Dejándose consumir por el húmedo y apasionado beso que compartía con Blake, la mano menos cálida de Yang se deslizaba por su costado izquierdo hasta detenerse justo en la parte baja de su cintura donde una profunda y rosada cicatriz marcaba el área media de la faunus. En silencio, le besa nuevamente, esa vez con delicadeza, con cuidado e incluso hasta temor al acariciar la marca que hacía años por poco arruina sus vidas.

Comprendiendo lo que en ese instante pasaba por la mente de Yang, Blake desliza sus manos sobre la espalda y hombros de esta hasta alcanzar su antebrazo derecho justo por encima de la unión de la próstesis y la piel que indicaba el final de la extremidad donde se fusionaba piel y metal.

Compartiendo una mirada cargada de emociones, entre las cuales la compresión, tristeza por lo perdido y entendimiento entre ambas eran las primordiales expresadas, frentes se apoyan en la otra compartiendo un silencio conocido por ambas.

"Eres hermosa." Una sonrisa se apodera del rostro de ambas, pues las dos habían dicho aquella afirmación cargada de verdad al mismo tiempo.

De nuevo se besan. Siguiendo el ritmo impuesto por Blake, la rubia continua su vaivén sobre la cadera de esta haciendo que el deseo físico, que hacia un instante atrás había sido reemplazado por algo más emocional y profundo regresara dejándoles consumirlas.

Blake se inclina hacia adelante besándole lentamente, tomándose un instante al terminar el dulce beso para deslizar sus labios hasta los pechos de Yang y atenderles con necesidad uno a uno.

Un escalofrió recorre por completo a la rubia sobre la faunus ante el cálido y húmedo contacto, no lo esperaba tan repentinamente.

"Has eso de nuevo y harás que caiga sobre de ti."

Riendo suavemente, susurrando contra el pulso en el cuello de Yang, Blake rosa sus labios en la piel de esta al hablar, "Dime en que universo es considerado algo malo el que caigas sobre mí." Susurra sonriendo nuevamente para tomar rozar sus labios contra uno de los pechos de la rubia.

"Oh Dust…Blake!"

"¿Sí?"

"Dejemos las bromas de lado." Ofrece Yang.

La faunus sonreía interesada en sus palabras al sentir como uno de los muslos de la rubia se desliza hasta presionar enérgicamente contra su centro, enviando inmediatos electroshocks por todo su cuerpo ante la placentera sensación.

Yang no podía dejar de sonreír con satisfacción al atender uno a uno los pechos de la faunus sintiéndola aumentar el ritmo de sus caderas al rozarse contra ella en busca de la liberación placentera prometida. Se ve forzada a sofocar una risita al escuchar proferir a la siempre correcta y tranquila Blake Belladonna desde balbuceos incoherentes hasta maldiciones y amenazas si no finalizaba lo que había desatado en ella susurrando su nombre ansiosa. Atendiendo y succionando sobre sus pechos, Yang acaricia suavemente con su mano retorciendo una de las rígidas y sensibles terminales entre sus dedos índice y pulgar sin olvidarse de imitar el movimiento en el gemelo atendido por sus labios y lengua.

La respiración de Blake comienza a entrecortarse, Yang conocía a la perfección el patrón ante el cual pasaba su chica en ese momento. Está a nada…una sonrisa malvada y un muslo retirado de la entrepierna de la faunus le trae a la realidad a una muy incómoda y molesta Blake Belladonna.

"H-Hey!" jadea molesta, "-estaba por-me interrumpiste el- ¡Joder Yang!" se queja observando a la sonriente rubia alzarse sobre sus rodillas aun sobre su cuerpo.

"Cariño," murmura Yang tomando la cinturilla de la única prenda que aún cubría el cuerpo de su chica, "-si vamos a hacer esto," comenzaba a deslizar lentamente, tratando de sacar dicha prenda, "-hay que hacerlo," susurra retirando por completo la prenda lanzándola tras ella, "-de la manera apropiada." Y sin más, regresa a su tarea en el más recóndito y sensible espacio en la entrepierna de Blake.

Sin previo aviso, aprovechando que la pelinegra mantenía los ojos cerrados reconcentrándose en el orgasmo negado anteriormente, Yang desliza su mano izquierda donde estuvo su muslo, adentrándose de una sola vez en Blake obligándole a inhalar pesadamente. Deteniéndose a igualar la toma súbita toma de aire realizada por esta, Yang contiene el aliento al sentir el calor y excesiva húmeda de intimidad de la faunus en la piel de su cálida mano.

"Dust, Blake," murmura siguiendo el movimiento de la impaciente faunus.

Recargando su frente contra la de Blake, con su pulgar comienza a acariciar en movimientos circulares sobre el cumulo de nervios que, hasta ese momento ignorado, había sido olímpicamente ignorado. Ojos ámbar se abren ante el íntimo contacto, clavando su mirada en los violeta de Yang. Sus caderas comienzan a acelerar el paso de sus movimientos en busca del tan ansiado clímax que había sido postergado deliberadamente.

"M-Más rápido," susurra entrecortadamente la faunus, sujetándose con fuerza de la cintura y espalda de la rubia sobre ella.

Yang se compadece del necesitado tono en que las palabras llegan a sus oídos. Buscando complacer la petición comienza a acelerar sus toques adentrándose en ella sin detener los movimientos suaves y delicados sobre el clítoris de la faunus. La pelinegra encuentra difícil de realizar la simple tarea de respirar. Yang está dentro, fuera, sobre y en ella, acariciándole de manera suave, gentil, demandante y posesiva al mismo tiempo.

Estoy a…oh Dust!

"Y-Yang… voy yo…"estaba por comentar que ya casi llegaba a la cima, cuando el movimiento de los dedos dentro de ella alcanzaron el punto exacto.

Las manos de Blake se lanzan a sujetarse de cabellos dorados sobre ella urgiendo a Yang a descender hasta tocar sus labios con los suyos envolviéndole en un hambriento beso. La rubia recorría con su mano libre el costado de la faunus apretando sobre la base de su cintura sin ralentizar sus acciones, dentro y fuera de ella.

"Dust Blake, eres tan perfecta, tan sexy y solo mía." Gruñe Yang mordiendo el hombro de la faunus, succionando lo suficiente como para dejar una marca.

Blake cierra sus ojos, repentinamente al sentir como su orgasmo golpeaba de lleno, dejando escapar el nombre de la rubia de sus labios al sentir el oleaje placentero apoderarse de cuerpo.

Yang sonríe y le besa sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella ayudándole a prolongar su clímax. Asombrada ante la belleza ante ella, se toma un instante para observarle desde su posición sobre ella y almacenando en su memoria la sensual imagen de su chica en ese estado.

Cuando los ojos de Blake por fin se abren, se encuentran con la adorable sonrisa de Yang esperando por su regreso desde la cima del máximo placer.

"¿Estas bien cariño?" Pregunta Yang con suavidad, acariciando ligeramente con su mano izquierda, hacia arriba y abajo sobre su costado, la adoración por esta innegable en sus ojos.

Asintiendo, la faunus respira profundamente buscando calmar su errático corazón, "Te he extrañado horrores." responde tirando de Yang hacia abajo para besarle nuevamente.

"Eh, ya estoy aquí." Murmuraba respondiendo suave y lentamente a los besos de su chica.

Buscando auto-convencerse de que las palabras de la rubia, el cuerpo de Blake parece re-energizarse al compartir apasionados besos con esta, la faunus le empuja hasta dejarla sobre su espalda y así colocarse sobre Yang.

Desde su posición Blake la besa en los labios, recorriendo su mandíbula dejando ligeros mordiscos en su camino sobre su cuello hasta la base de este ganándose placenteros sonidos por parte de la rubia. Sus besos hacían su camino hacia el sur del cuerpo bajo ella, llegando a base de su vientre. Tomándose un momento, deleitándose en la belleza de Yang, en su bien definido vientre, sus marcados abdominales, sus manos en ese momento acariciando sus orejas felinas…era inevitable suspirar y estremecerse ante tal adoración recibida.

Sonriendo nuevamente, Blake alcanza una de sus manos hasta los pechos de la rubia haciéndole estremecerse al sentir las sensuales caricias sobre este. El agarre de Yang sobre los cabellos de Blake aprieta un poco más fuerte al sentir como esta reparte besos húmedos sobre lo más bajo de su vientre, muy cerca del lugar donde más le necesitaba; al mismo tiempo las suaves manos de la faunus jugueteaban entre sus dedos con las rígidas puntas de sus pechos.

Blake adoraba escuchar cada sonido y el volumen de la respiración que poseía en ese instante a Yang ante sus toques. La segura y coqueta rubia se volvía una presa voluntaria de sus incesantes y provocadores toques de las suaves manos de la faunus. El cuerpo de la rubia se retorcía bajo ella, sus caderas se empujaban en busca de un contacto más profundo por los labios que estaban a un respiro de distancia de su necesitado centro.

Sin esperar por más y apiadándose de su chica, Blake aleja sus manos de los pechos de Yang para sujetarle con ambas manos por la cintura al detener sus movimientos. La rubia estaba por quejarse cuando, repentinamente, los labios de la faunus toman total posesión del pulsante cumulo de nervios que su entrepierna clamaba por ser atendido.

Espalda arqueada, ambas manos sobre el cabello negro de la faunus y su nombre balbuceado pesadamente eran quizá en ese momento las palabras que describirían el estado de la rubia bajo las posesivas caricias orales de Blake. Un agudo murmullo fue silenciado por su propia mano al sentir a Blake sobre los adentrarse en ella sin dejar de succionar y recorrer suavemente con su lengua ambas partes en la ardiente cavidad de su amada.

"B-Blake!" jadeaba Yang empujándose contra el fiero movimiento que la faunus mantenía dentro y fuera de ella.

El cuerpo de Yang comenzaba a tensarse, Blake sabía perfectamente que estaba a nada de presenciar el más delicioso clímax que la rubia había experimentado en ese momento.

E inesperadamente el orgasmo se cernía sobre la rubia: sus piernas se enredaban sobre el cuello de Blake acercándola, casi fundiéndole contra ella; vibrando en éxtasis mientras le sujetaba contra ella por el cabello con ambas manos, cuidadosa incluso de no hacer daño en las orejas en la cima del cabello de Blake, incapaz de dejar de empujar su cadera en busca de prolongar el placer del cual era víctima en ese momento.

Por su parte, Blake disfrutaba sobremanera ver a Yang dejarse llevar por lo que lograba hacerla sentir. Adoraba sentirla perderse en el máximo clímax, aunque aquello le representara algunas marcas sobre su piel, más tarde las borraría con su aura. En ese momento su principal objetivo se volvió disminuir la velocidad de sus movimientos con labios y lengua en el centro de Yang, así como su agarre sobre su cadera. Estaba segura que había dejado sus uñas marcadas en la base de la cintura de la rubia.

Escuchando y sintiendo la respiración de la rubia normalizarse, la faunus deja su espacio favorito entre sus piernas subiendo, besando el recorrido de sus labios sobre su vientre.

Ambas ríen suavemente, Yang se abraza a la pelinegra, enterrando su rostro en su pecho al acomodarse entre sus brazos.

Las palabras sobran en ese momento, por lo que simplemente se dejan envolver en el calor de la otra, dejando a sus acciones y roces comunicarse entre sí, encantadas de compartir tan profundo lazo.

El inminente sueño hace mella en ellas obligándoles a dormir entrelazadas bajo el calor de las mantas de la cama que hacía años comparten.

…

Yang despierta la mañana siguiente, sintiendo su cuerpo exquisitamente adolorido, como si hubiera ido peleando por días cuerpo a cuerpo con todos y cada uno de los miembros del White Fang al menos por tres ocasiones.

Sonriendo, y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se levanta desenredando su agarre sobre la cintura de Blake besando suavemente su hombro antes de salir por completo de la cama para deslizarse dentro de una bata naranja y saliendo en busca del desayuno del día.

El dolor que su cuerpo resentía era a causa de otras muy distintas, y deliciosas, actividades físicas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

EN LA COCINA

Una joven alta de cabello oscuro con las puntas rojizas, se encontraba sentada en la isla de la cocina leyendo las noticias en su scroll bebiendo una taza de chocolate caliente cuando nota la presencia de alguien más entrando al lugar.

"Buenos días Yaaang." Canturrea Ruby apenas ve entrar a su hermana mayor balanceándose pesadamente en dirección a la cafetera. _Parece que alguien no descanso del todo anoche._ Sonríe con malicia al ver a su hermana suspirar contenta y pesadamente.

"Hey Rubes, buenos días." Saluda sonriendo brillante en dirección dejando por un instante su cálida bebida, "¿Cómo pasaste la noche hermanita?"

"¡Genial! La cama es muy cómoda, es una habitación maravillosa. Oh hablé con Weiss hace un instante, en nada vendrá por mi…" frunce el entrecejo pensativa, "-meh, mencino algo de ir de compras antes que me envíen de misión nuevamente." Rueda los ojos ante lo último dicho.

Yang toma asiento junto a ella después de tomar su taza de café, Ruby sonríe divertida al ver a su energética hermana mayor ligeramente cansada. La sonrisa se borra de su rostro al notar que esta _roba_ un par de galletas del plato que tenía cerca de ella.

Al ver el rostro, no del todo alegre de Ruby, Yang sonríe divertida, "Lo siento, Blakey hizo estas ayer para darte la bienvenida y no tuve oportunidad de probarlas, mejor lo hago antes que acabes con ellas." Se encoge de hombros mordiendo una galleta sonriendo.

"Como sea," Ruby suspira acercando las galletas que aún quedaban en el plato frente a ella, "Dime ¿Qué tal tu salida romántica con Blake?"

" _Uhff, fue fe-fia-al,_ " decía Yang masticando. Sonríe al ver como Ruby asegura lejos de su alcance el resto de las galletas del plato, "Am, perdón. Decía, que fue genial." Articula después de tragar lo que tenía en la boca, "En realidad nos hacía falta tiempo a solas, para variar."

"Me alegro." Ruby sonreía pícaramente, "Sabes, he encontrado un pequeño desperfecto en la arquitectura de su casa."

Yang enfoca su atención por completo ante lo que decía su hermana, _Si hay algo malo con la casa hay que remediarlo, ¿Pero que podrá ser? ¡La casa es nueva!_

"Bueno, no creo que ustedes se hayan dado cuenta," decía Ruby fingiendo pensar profundamente, "Ya que supongo que es algo que solo se llega a escuchar en la recamara donde dormí yo y ustedes no-"

"Rubes. Blake y yo hemos dormido también en la habitación de huéspedes en algunas ocasiones," sonrió con diversión al recordar que, precisamente, _dormir_ no era lo que hacían al entrar en aquella recamara.

El rostro de Ruby palideció y un escalofrió le recorre al comprender, "¡Ew, YANG! ¡Cómo me mandas a dormir allí! ¡Donde ustedes-!"

Ojos violeta rodaban en exasperación, "No es como que no se cambian las sabanas o se limpia la habitación," restándole importancia con un movimiento de mano, la rubia respondía, "Ahora dime ¿Qué hay de malo en ella?"

"Los ductos del aire acondicionado." Dijo cruzándose de brazos mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro.

Sin comprender, Yang alzaba una pálida ceja bebiendo de su taza de café.

"Es interesante. Como los conductos del aire acondicionado acarrean con ellos los sonidos que ocurren en el otro extremo de la casa." Su sonrisa se ensancha al ver como la realidad golpeaba a su hermana mayor, "Sonidos bastante claros he de agregar...Blakey es bastante vocal y nada tímida en dejarse ir ¿eh Yang?"

Por un instante Yang parecía avergonzada y por un ese breve momento Ruby se siente victoriosa, pero olvidaba que esa misma rubia, Yang Xiao Long es la misma que hace bromas sobre todo a todas horas, incluyendo su propio brazo prostético.

"Bueno hermanita, solo te daré el consejo que me dio papá hace tiempo," Dice seriamente observando como Ruby le escucha con atención, "Esposa feliz, vida feliz." Sonrió al verla abrir y cerrar la boca sin decir nada, "Además es mi deber de hermana mayor el informarte que,-" la joven pelinegra se inclina sobre la mesa interesada, "Así es como suena una mujer completamente **_sa-tis-fe-cha._** " Dice la palabra silaba a silaba moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

Ruby momentáneamente queda con la boca abierta, confundida sin saber si golpearla en la cabeza o reír abiertamente ante el horrible comentario.

"¡¿O es que no lo sabias?! Oh no, siento pena por _Weissy_ …" la rubia coloca su mano sobre su corazón en ademan entristecido.

Blake sonriéndoles a ambas con evidente cansancio y pesadez en los parpados envuelta en su tradicional Yukata, solo que esta vez en color morado al entrar e interrumpir la rabieta de imagen a punto de atacar a Yang, detiene el torrente de ideas de la pelinegra mayor.

"P-Por supuesto que se cómo suena una-…" Ruby se había levantado instintivamente al escuchar cómo se burlaba de Weiss. _¡Nadie se mete con mi reina!_

"Hey Ruby, buen día," saluda Blake sonriendo ligeramente en su dirección buscando aligerar la tension entre su cuñada y esposa.

Yang, ignorando olimpicamente a Ruby, señala el lugar a su lado donde una taza de té y una galleta, que tomó del plato de su hermanita, esperaban por ella. Asintiendo, Blake toma su lugar donde le es indicado inclinándose a besarle ligeramente en los labios.

"La cama estaba fría." murmura acusandole ligeramente Blake apoyando su frente en el hombro derecho de Yang.

"Uh, lo siento cielo." Responde sonriente Yang besando suavemente su frente, "Más tarde intentare _redimirme_."

"Dust! Eww!" bufá Ruby tomando una galleta en su mano izquierda tapándose los ojos con su mano libre.

Aunque ella conocía lo afectuosa y empalagosa que podía llegar a ser su hermana mayor, no dejaba de sorprenderle que la antes sombría, tranquila y misteriosa Blake Belladonna aceptara, y menos aún correspondiera, con el mismo vigor las afectuosas caricias e insinuaciones públicas de Yang.

Ruby no podría estar más feliz por ambas, _Después de todo lo que han pasado merecen ser felices._

Sintiendo la mirada de Ruby sobre ellas, Blake interrumpe su atención en Yang, "¿Vez algo interesante, Ruby?"

"Eh, Nop. Nadita de nada. Creo que…" murmuraba poniéndose de pie, retirando sus utensilios de su lugar, "-iré a esperar a Weiss en la estancia… ¡Sí! eso haré, ya no debe tardar en llegar… Y ustedes, ¿Qué tienen planeado hacer por el resto del día?"

La sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de Yang hizo que Ruby se arrepintiese casi justo al instante al realizar aquella pregunta.

"Uhm," fingía pensar profundamente la rubia, "-día libre para ambas... creo que desayunaremos algo más nutritivo que simples galletas," Blake asentía sonriendo ligeramente tras su taza, "-quizá tengamos otra sesión de alucinante e increíblemente maravilloso sexo salvaje, seguido de algunos abrazos y caricias suaves para después uhm, ¿repetirlo aún _más_ salvaje?"

Blake guardaba silencio sin saber si debían olvidar la parte del desayuno y saltar directamente a lo propuesto o morir de la vergüenza ahí mismo al ver el enrojecido rostro de su cuñada.

Después de un par de segundos, la más joven pelinegra asiente sonriendo. "Eh, si, no suena mal, disfruten de su día libre," dijo saliendo de la cocina, "Oh, pero ¿les importaría esperar a que Weiss y yo nos hayamos ido? No me gustaría ver algo que no debo... _de nuevo._ " Murmuró con resentimiento observando a Yang.

"¡Eso fue hace seis años! ¡Y cuando menos aprendiste a tocar la puerta antes de entrar!" la reñía Yang.

"¡Compartíamos dormitorio!" acusaba Ruby, "!Las cuatro¡ ¡No se supone debo tocar la puerta del lugar donde duermo!" Respondía indignada desapareciendo tras la puerta de la cocina.

Riendo por lo bajo, Blake terminaba su té, "Cariño eres terrible, pobre Ruby."

"Pff como si hubiese quedado traumatizada."

"Quizá lo está y su única cura es una dosis de frías y heladas caricias por parte de Weiss en su…"

"Ugh! Blakey…si buscas convencerme de volver a la cama hablando de lo que Weiss le hace a mi hermana… ¡Deja te informo: No esta funcionando!"

Levantándose de su lugar, con intensión de hacer sentir mejor a la rubia que se pinchaba el puente de la nariz, Blake besa ligeramente su sien susurrando, "Quizá soy mala…pero-"

Yang alza interesada la mirada ante el tono sugestivo que escuchaba.

"-pero no te he escuchado quejarte. Sino todo lo contrario." Susurra Blake mordiendo el lóbulo tras su oído antes de alejarse de ella lentamente.

Incapaz de ignorar las reacciones de su cuerpo, Yang le toma de la mano olvidando cualquier plan de cocinar, "Vamos, hay una fría cama que tiene tu nombre y el mío esperándonos."

Asintiendo entre risas, ambas se toman de la mano de vuelta a su recamara.

 **::FIN::**

* * *

 _ **Hey ya!**_

 _Que les ha parecido?_

 ** _Un RWV Siempre es apreciado e incita a actualizar más rapido xD!_**

 ** _Por cierto:_**

 _He recibido interesantes peticiones por parte de ustedes mis queridisimos lectores... y someteré a votación interna:_

 ** _Creé una encuesta para saber cual es la pareja sobre la cuál les gustaría leer, les di opciones para elegir xD_**

 _No se les olvide pasarse por mi perfil y votar elegir las proximas protagonistas en otro sexy y explícito one shot (posiblemente 2 capis dependiendo)._

 _Les dije que estaria actualizando en este espacio mis One-Shots de Bumblebee... Así que si les ha gustado como si no, sería genial que me dieran su opinión con un rvw o un PM, saben que siempre respondo a todos!_


	6. El armario

_Hey!_

 _Hola de nuevo mis queridisimos lectores. Espero no se hayan enojado conmigo por haber actualizado hace 2 smenas por ultimavez pero...tengo una buena razón:_

 _No tengo BetaReader y! Pss publique una historia nueva y actualice otra...así es, esta morra trabaja en 3 FF al mismo tiempo...eso es no tener vida!_

 _Acusume de NERD!_

 _Oh, por cierto, hice una pequeña encuesta por si les interesa:_

 ** _Sobre que pareja de RWBY les gustaría leer proximamente? En mi perfil encontrarán la encuesta y sus posibles respuestas._**

 ** _En verdad me gustaría saber su opinión!_**

* * *

 ** _Resumen:_**

 _Blake y Yang regresan de una misión. Después de presentar su investigación y vivencias para la clase del profesor Oobleck, Yang decide tener un poco de diversión bajo la penumbra y estreches del cuarto de mantenimiento del conserje._

 ** _WARNING:_**

 _Bumblebee, sexy-yuri-descriptivo-semi/exhibicionista._

 _ **Invitados especiales:** Coco/Velvet; Ruby/Weiss._

 _ **N/A:** _

_Palabras cursivas sin comillas significan pensamiento interno de un personaje._

 _Palabras cursivas entrecomilladas indican dialogo de personajes ajenos a la situación… sigan leyendo y entenderán que pepe :B_

* * *

 **"** **El Armario"**

 **By.** Leyla zinD

…

Era de común conocimiento para ambas que después de una larga misión, la rubia Yang Xiao Long regresaba con enorme ansiedad de tomar y hacer suya a su compañera, pareja de equipo y amante: Blake Belladona, la silenciosa faunus pelinegra del equipo RWBY.

Por lo que, después de presentar ante la clase el reporte de dicha misión, apenas al salir del aula del profesor Oobleck donde expusieron frente a la clase sus experiencias y recomendaciones ante el territorio hostil y nuevos Grimm que enfrentaron donde Blake se veía arrastrada fuera de este lugar, ambas chicas se dirigen a toda prisa hasta el más alejado closet al final del pasillo del edificio apenas concluida dicha clase.

"¿En serio Yang? ¿En el armario del conserje?"

Encogiéndose de hombros sonríe maliciosamente sosteniendo abierta la puerta cortésmente para dejarla pasar, "¿Miedo a ser descubierta, Blakey?"

Entrecerrando los ojos, ligera molestia y bochorno se hace presente en el rostro de la pelinegra al exhibir un lindo sonrojo ante lo dicho por la rubia, _¡Al menos aun no nos ha descubierto nadie!_ Pensaba indignada, _¡Oh pero a quien engaño, deseo esto igual o más que Yang!_

Sin pensarlo un segundo, Blake se adentra en el oscuro armario arrastrando a Yang junto con ella, cerrando tras ambas la puerta que les desconectaba con su realidad.

Blake es empujada contra la puerta tras ella mientras las manos de Yang terminaban de desabotonar el chaleco y blusa sobre su torso, ayudándole a removerlo al sentirla separarse ligeramente de la puerta tras suyo. Una cálida mano se desliza por el abdomen y vientre desnudo de Blake causándole exhalar profundamente al sentir los labios de Yang deslizarse desde su cuello hasta el valle de sus pechos, mientras la mano libre de la rubia se posicionaba tras su cuello obligándole a alzar su rostro colisionando así sus labios contra los de esta en un agitado y desesperado beso.

"¿Y si alguien viene?" pregunta Blake entre besos, sin alejar sus manos de la cintura de Yang.

La pregunta escuchada hace reír a Yang con diversión, risa que se convierte en una pesada exhalación al sentir como la faunus alza su pierna hasta colocarla sobre su cintura buscando rozarse directamente contra ella.

"No te preocupes,-" susurraba Yang alzando desvergonzadamente la falda escolar de Blake sobre el muslo que descansaba sobre el costado de su cadera dejando entrar una de sus manos bajo la tela a cuadros deslizándola sobre la piel que esta cubría, "-me aseguré de que todos-" murmura entre risitas, "- _todos_ los conserjes estuvieran ocupados por al menos veinte minutos. Además,-" continuaba acariciando sobre el muslo de la faunus subiendo hasta alcanzar el borde de su ropa interior, "-no les será tan fácil entrar aquí." Dijo sonriendo alzando en su mano izquierda un juego de llaves.

Blake asiente alcanzando su mano hasta adentrarla en la ya desabotonada blusa de la rubia. Yang sonríe al notar las suaves y cálidas manos de su faunus recorrer su vientre y caderas con adoración, _demonios Yang! Porque eres tan Perfecta!_

La faunus besa a la rubia de nueva cuenta, esa vez ella es quien lleva el mando tanto con sus manos como con su lengua ya adentrada en la humea cavidad de su chica. Yang sonríe dentro del beso al notar como las manos de la pelinegra eran incapaces de mantenerse quietas al recorrer su cuerpo hasta situarse en uno de los lugares favoritos de Blake para encender su fuego aún más: sus pechos.

La rubia no espera a que la faunus comience sus caricias sobre sus sensibles pechos por lo que, aprovechando el instante en que Blake admiraba directamente sus pechos, toma control de la situación nuevamente al sujetarla con firmeza y besarle demandando su total cooperación. Blake estaba feliz de colaborar en todo lo que Yang pidiera.

Yang aceraba peligrosamente la mano que mantenía sobre el muslo de Blake a la entrepierna de esta sin dejar de recorrer suavemente la tela que le separaba de su cálido objetivo.

Blake estaba por soltar un ligero gemido al sentir la presión sobre su necesitado centro sobre la tela que le cubría, cuando inmediata se congela en su lugar al escuchar pasos cerca de la puerta tras ella.

"¡Alguien viene!" murmura Blake con los labios sin proferir palabra alguna. Había olvidado que se encontraban a oscuras dentro de aquel armario y ella era la única de las dos capaz de ver claramente sus alrededores.

Como si Yang leyese el silencio de la pelinegra, inmediata alza su mano izquierda cubriendo los labios de su chica, "Shh," susurra besando ligeramente tras su oreja humana acomodándose para empujar ligeramente su muslo entre las piernas de Blake. Sonríe al sentir un murmullo golpear contra la mano que sostenía sobre los labios de la faunus.

Las orejas felinas de Blake se alzan atentas ante cualquier posible intrusión. Al parecer todo iba bien pues los pasos se alejan nuevamente, dejándola volver a concentrarse en la rubia que se divertía frustrándole al besarle descaradamente al empujar su rodilla y muslo contra el sensible centro de la faunus sin decoro.

La lujuria se apodera repentinamente de Yang ante la súbita entrada de adrenalina que el riesgo a ser descubiertas desató su interior. Blake instintivamente se tensa al sentir nuevamente pasos en el exterior del pasillo tras la puerta en que se apoyaba.

"Trata de mantenerte en silencio," murmura la rubia acariciando suavemente el costado derecho de Blake tratando de relajarle nuevamente.

Asintiendo, Blake inhala lentamente el delicioso aroma de Yang al sentir los labios y manos de esta tocar su cuerpo con precisión, como si fuese el más grande músico tocando su instrumento preferido.

Yang estaba por besar nuevamente a Blake, _Jamás podré cansarme de besar tus labios Blakey;_ y para su sorpresa, y dicha, es la faunus quien cierra la distancia entre ambas.

La pelinegra inicia lento, suave, causando que placenteros sonidos escapen de sus gargantas sin permiso olvidando que con ello la atención de innecesarios espectadores pudiese ser llamada.

Tan adentrada en las sensaciones que la rubia causaba en ella estaba, que por poco no escucha las voces que hablaban tras la puerta. Sus orejas felinas inmediatas reconocen a las dueñas de aquellas voces.

La perilla de la puerta tras ella se agita buscando abrirse, pero es imposible ya que es necesaria la llave para poder lograrlo.

 _"_ _¿Es en serio? No de nuevo."_ murmura en tono de queja una frustrada voz tras la puerta.

 _Esa voz… ¿Coco?_ Reconoce Blake aun inmóvil en su lugar entre los brazos de Yang.

Una risa dulce y divertida es escuchada justo después de la queja de la faunus, _"Creo imaginar quien está ahí dentro cariño."_

 _Esa otra voz…es… ¡¿Velvet!?_ Blake Reconoce inmediata el acento foráneo y peculiar de la voz que respondía a Coco, sobresaltándola ante el temor a ser descubiertas.

 _"_ _Oh, y quien podría ser Velv, cariño…y yo que pensé haber encontrado antes que ella un nuevo rincón para aprovecharme de ti ahí dentro y darte tod-"_

 _"_ _¡COCO!"_ Velvet le reprende abochornada ante el murmullo, que aunque vociferado inaudiblemente para sus oídos bien pudo ser escuchado por la faunus dentro del armario.

La esencia de Blake rodeaba aquella puerta con fuerza, _menos mal que solo otro faunus reconoce este tipo de 'cualidades'._

 _"_ _Creo que vamos retrasadas en el marcador cariño-"_ se quejaba dulcemente la faunus a lado de Coco.

La líder del equipo CFVY golpea su puño contra la puerta una vez antes de esperar un segundo para dar dos rápidos golpes con la misma intensidad deteniendo su rítmico aporreo.

A Blake le parece que Coco esperaba por algún tipo de respuesta, _¿Pero porque ha golpeado tres veces?_

Yang sonríe divertida en la penumbra del armario olvidando por un instante que su chica es perfectamente capaz de distinguir la diversión en su rostro. Inmediata, la mano que mantenía sobre el costado de la faunus deja el calor de la piel bajo su tacto para golpear rápidamente tres veces la puerta frete a ella con suavidad.

La distintiva y estridente risa divertida de Coco podía ser claramente escuchada resonar por el pasillo. Justo en el instante en que Blake capta que el par de chicas comenzaban a alejarse del lugar, esta le dirige una mirada confundida a Yang, nuevamente olvidando el hecho que solo ella es capaz de distinguir todo dentro de aquella oscuridad.

Como si la rubia sintiese la duda emanar del cuerpo de la faunus, susurra suavemente al besar su cuello, "Coco y yo estamos teniendo una pequeña competencia,-" susurra sintiendo tensarse a Blake bajo su tacto, ríe entre dientes al comprender que es lo que Blake había entendido, "-cielo no de _esa_ manera. Simplemente competimos en ver quien descubre nuevos escondrijos para variar el uso _sexy_ de nuestras habitaciones."

Incrédula ante lo que escuchaba, Blake detiene totalmente el torrente de emociones para procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, "¿Entonces?" pregunta al fin.

"¿Eh?"

Blake suspira al entender que la rubia no tenía idea de lo que preguntaba, "¿Cuántos _escondrijos sexys_ has encontrado? ¿Cómo vamos en el marcador?" pregunta con renovado interés al sentir las deliciosas caricias que la rubia proporcionaba sobre su cintura volviendo a acercar aquel muslo a la entrepierna de la pelinegra.

Empujando ligeramente contra el centro de placer de la faunus, Yang susurra al tomar sus caderas cercándole más a ella, "Coco&Velvet tres…" susurra deslizando su mano nuevamente dentro de la falta de Blake tomando y haciendo a un lado la ropa interior en su camino al rozar sus dedos contra su húmeda entrada, "-Yang&Blake…-" la rubia suelta un ligero gemido al sentir la necesidad emanar del centro de Blake al empapar sus dedos, "-Yang&Blake, cinco." Afirma al fin, adentrándose de lleno en la faunus de una sola.

Por un instante, Yang casi desea tener todo el tiempo y espacio del mundo dentro de aquel pequeño closet y así poder atender como merece Blake hasta hacerla gritar su nombre al enviarla a la cima del éxtasis, ser tan ruidosas como a les gusta: Sin inhibiciones.

La rubia se mueve suave, con la lentitud que sabe su chica adora sentir dentro de sí. Mientras Blake recarga la parte trasera de su cabeza sobre la puerta tras ella, la necesidad de mantenerle en silencio obliga a Yang a provocarla más y más hasta dejarla sobre su punto de no regreso.

"Se han ido hace un momento ya Blakey, déjalo ir." Susurra Yang besando el área de pulso en el cuello de la faunus.

El pulso de Blake golpeaba los labios de Yang dejando escapar incontenible suspiros de gozo ante las sensaciones otorgadas por la rubia. Una ligera risa escapa de la pelinegra al comprender que casi fueron atrapadas y ríe al saberse a salvo de ser encontrada en dicha posición.

Yang mantiene sus movimientos lentos en Blake, atormentando sin brindarle alivio completo obligándola a empujar su cadera en busca del tan postergado clímax. Blake mantiene su labio inferior entre sus dientes en busca de silenciarse a sí misma mientras Yang hace todo lo posible porque esta explote sonoramente,

 _¡Estoy haciendo todo lo que está en mis manos para derretirte Blakey!_ La rubia se felicita internamente por el tan acertado y divertido chiste que su cerebro acaba de hacer. _Una pena que no haya nadie para escuchar semejante broma…_

Nuevamente se escuchan pasos a través del pasillo, Yang ralentiza el movimiento de su mano, lo suficiente para mantener el impostergable orgasmo de Blake al borde. La faunus le lanza una mirada de resentimiento en respuesta por detenerse dentro de ella, cuando un par de voces conocidas llega a sus oídos interrumpiendo su momentánea molestia con su rubia.

Prestando atención, ambas chicas trataban de mantenerse lo más silenciosas posibles mientras la conversación en el pasillo tras ellas se desarrollaba.

 _"_ _No encuentro a Yang ni a Blake…"_

 _"_ _Ruby, te digo que están bien. Blake se veía ansiosa por salir del aula a lado de Yang."_ Responde otra voz, un poco más severa y cortante en comparación de la dulce e infantil voz de Ruby Rose.

 _"_ _Quizá están muy cansadas luego de su misión, y han decidido ir a descansar a algún área tranquila al otro lado del colegio."_ Ofrece esperanzada la joven e inocente líder del equipo RWBY.

 _"_ _Si…quizá."_ Murmura una poco convencida Weiss Schnee.

Yang sonríe maliciosamente acelerando de nuevo su sensual toque, aplicando presión en los lugares que sabe vuelven loca a Blake, "Weiss no está equivocada," murmura apenas audiblemente la rubia contra las orejas felinas de la faunus, "-sí que te veías ansiosa por _venirte_ conmigo." Ríe nuevamente ante su mal chiste.

Los ojos de Blake se ensanchan en una mezcla de excitación y pánico ante los precisos y rápidos movimientos de Yang dentro de ella. "Eres horrible..." le susurra acusadoramente.

Aquel murmullo hace nada en absoluto para disuadir a Yang de su plan. A pesar de las protestas de la faunus, la única parte de su cuerpo que no traiciona su inminente orgasmo son sus cuerdas vocales, e incluso las que están luchando por mantenerse en silencio.

"Lo soy…y a ti te encanta," murmura Yang en una voz apenas audible para las orejas felinas de su chica.

Blake se sujeta por el cuello de la rubia con ambas manos asintiendo, el rubor en su rostro delatando sus verdaderos deseos. Yang se centra en cada movimiento que el rostro de su chica ofrece, especialmente en el temblor de los labios de esta al debatirse si contenerse o dejarse ir. Sus ojos ámbar se cierran con fuerza y su cuerpo entero comienza a buscar el alivio de la más sensual manera ante los toques de Yang comenzando a rozarse contra esta desesperadamente.

Al escuchar los pasos fuera del pasillo reanudar su camino y desaparecer en la distancia, el control de Blake se va junto con estos. Su cuerpo tiembla tensándose contra los toques de Yang, un silencioso gemido se escapa de sus labios siendo atrapado por los agiles labios de la rubia al ser golpeada violentamente por el clímax tan ansiado.

Sin dejar de moverse dentro de Blake, Yang ralentiza poco a poco sus movimientos en su interior hasta salir por completo de ella antes de ayudarle a recuperar el equilibrio sobre sus piernas temblorosas.

Riendo por lo bajo, Yang besa suavemente los labios de Blake al cerciorarse que esta puede sostenerse firmemente en pie, "¿Nos vamos?" pregunta con súbita voz áspera. Necesidad de Blake innegable en la voz.

La rubia no tiene objeción alguna en continuar sus actividades o mejor aún, tener su turno pero el escuchar a su hermana pequeña y a Weiss buscar por ellas podría terminar en ser atrapadas con las manos en la masa… _¡O la lengua en la masa!_ Ríe internamente ante otro mal chiste, uno de tantos que esa tarde nadie ha escuchado... para placer de todos.

 _Hay que revisar que la costa esta despejada._ Pensaba al terminar de colocarse la chaqueta de su uniforme nuevamente.

"Yo revisaré si es seguro salir," ofrece Yang luego de encender la tenue luz del armario observando a Blake re abotonar las prendas sobre su torso y acomodaba ligeramente su cabello. Sonrió orgullosa al notar el semblante de satisfacción de la faunus adornar su rostro y la ligera torpeza al abotonarse sus ropas a causa del estado post-orgásmico en el que se encontraba.

Abriendo la puerta e inspeccionando detenidamente hacia ambos lados en aquel pasillo, Yang sonríe de vuelta a Blake indicándole con un gesto de su cabeza que es seguro salir.

Salen furtivamente del armario tomadas de la mano y riendo ligeramente, deteniéndose en el extremo norte del pasillo a compartir un último tierno beso soltando sus manos para volver a actuar como simples amigas y compañeras de equipo. Ignoraban por completo que en el extremo sur de ese mismo pasillo, tras una enorme maceta, se encontraban Weiss y Ruby esperando confirmar que el gemido y risas sofocadas que habían escuchado minutos atrás correspondían, sin duda, a sus otras dos compañeras de equipo.

"Bu-Bueno Ruby," dijo aclarándose la voz Weiss, "-eso confirma mis sospechas. Has perdido la apuesta." Sonríe estirando la mano en espera de su pago.

La joven líder gruñe molesta ante la pérdida de su apuesta sacando el pago correspondiente y depositándolo sobre la mano extendida de Weiss, esta última sonreía de lado a lado victoriosa pero se congela en su lugar al escuchar la pregunta que Ruby realiza.

"¿Por qué crees que estaban en el armario del conserje? ¿Qué podría ser tan urgente que se debía hablar ahí dentro?"

Sonrojándose furiosamente, la joven de cabellos blancos aclara su garganta antes de hablar, "Eh, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que debemos esperar algún tiempo antes de llevar nuestra relación al-al siguiente nivel?" al observar a Ruby asentir y sonrojarse ligeramente, se explica nuevamente, "Bueno, es _obvio_ que tu hermana y Blake no piensan de esa manera."

"Pero si nuestro siguiente nivel seria hacer-…" murmura pensativa la joven pelinegra. Los ojos de Ruby se ensanchan sorprendidos al entender que es _ESE_ nivel del que Weiss habla, "Qui-Quieres decir que-"

"Si-" suspira Weiss evadiendo su mirada, "-definitivamente charlar no entró en el menú que esas dos degustaron." Murmura al andar rumbo a la biblioteca. _¡Por nada del mundo arriesgaré a entrar a la habitación y encontrar a esas dos…una sobre otra!_

Viendo a Weiss alejarse de ella, Ruby se queda de piedra en su lugar procesando la información adquirida cuando de repente algo hice _click_ en su cabeza.

"Weiss! Espera," grita viéndola salir del pasillo, "¡¿Acabas de decir un chiste!?" pregunta incrédula la ojigris, "Fue casi igual de malo que los que hace Yang!"

Al final del edificio la risa burlona de Weiss Schnee podía escucharse resonar ante la tardía comprensión de Ruby en algunos aspectos. _Quen tonta eres Ruby Rose, tienes suerte de ser tan bella._

 _..._

 **::FIN::**

* * *

 _Que les ha parecido?_

 _Espero les haya gustado tanto como para dejar algun coment por aqui xD_

 ** _Oigan! He recibido interesantes peticiones por parte de ustedes mis queridisimos lectores... y someteré a votación interna. He creado una encuesta para saber cual es la pareja sobre la cuál les gustaría leer, les di opciones para elegir xD_**

 _No se les olvide pasarse por mi perfil y votar elegir las proximas protagonistas en otro sexy y explícito one shot (posiblemente 2 capis dependiendo)._

 _Hasta el proximo Martes 20-12-'16,_

 _LATERS_ ** _!_**


	7. Inesperado Despertar

**_HEY!_**

 ** _FELIZ AÑO! Aqui les dejo un regalito.._**

* * *

 ** _WARNING:_**

 _Lo mismo de siempre: Rated **L** por  LUJURIOSO (debería existir esa clasificación haha). _

**_N/A:_**

 _Uhm, estoy algo insegura de este FF porque es la 1ra vez que escribo un FemSmut donde usan un Strap-On, por lo que si me dejaran saber que les ha parecido sería genial!_

 ** _N/A2:_**

 _ **Este mes es mi cumple.**..así que les sugiero **propongan** : Ya sea **tema** o **pareja** (PM o Rvw) y **como regalo** de mi para uds lo **publicaré** el día de mi **cumple**!_

 _A LEER!_

* * *

" **Inesperado despertar** "

 **By.** Leyla zinD

…

Una faunus no lo quería admitir pero en el más recóndito espacio de su mente un terror y pánico de decepcionar a su rubia chica carcomía su confianza y 'sabiduría' adquirida de sus novelas literarias románticas. Por lo que Blake había estado despierta toda la noche mirando videos pornográficos de chica y chica en su scroll. Quería sorprender a Yang al haber 'aprendido' de estos como una chica complace a otra sexualmente.

En alguna ocasión en la que Blake detenía el acalorado toqueteo e intensos besos que compartía con su chica, Yang había comentado que era totalmente normal sentirse insegura e inexperta en esa _área_ ya que ninguna de los dos tenía conocimiento en el área femenil más que consigo mismas…Pero nadie mejor que la ávida lectora y amante de la búsqueda del conocimiento: Blake Belladonna.

Weiss Schnee, confidente y segunda mejor amiga de la faunus pelinegra –Yang sería siempre su mejor amiga,-, había bromeado alguna vez cuando Blake le confesara sus temores, _'Quizá Yang se va cansar de siempre ser detenida antes de las cosas escalaran un paso más físicas'_ Blake odiaba admitir que tenía cierto grado de razón. Sabiendo que la única manera de enfrentar sus temores y, al mismo tiempo, de demostrarle a Yang que, al igual que ella, la faunus deseaba aquel intimo contacto tanto como ella. Blake decidió _investigar._

La pelinegra sabía que debería ir a dormir a la habitación que compartía con el resto del equipo RWBY, _Ya son las 3 am!_ Pensaba sumida en el alejado sillón en un rincón en la biblioteca donde realizaba su ' _investigación'_. Por un instante se perdió sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, tanto así que por poco no nota que el sol ya comenzaba a entrar tenuemente por la ventana de dicha biblioteca.

Saltando fuera de su lugar, guardando su scroll en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su uniforme, Blake se dirige rápidamente hasta su dormitorio. Al entrar es saludada por una pobremente despierta, pero totalmente vestida, Ruby Rose.

"Hey Blake," susurra señalando a Yang, esta estaba dormida sobre la cama de la faunus y no en la litera de encima, "-disculpa a Yang, se quedó despierta esperándote anoche y-"

"Solo asegúrate de que ambas lleguen a tiempo a clase de Oobleck," murmura Weiss sonriendo divertida a Blake interrumpiendo a Ruby, "-Ruby es hora de irnos." Dice con sequedad antes de tomar la mano de la joven líder encaminándose rumbo al comedor a tomar el desayuno, guiñándole un ojo a la faunus antes de salir de la habitación.

Parpadeando un par de veces para salir de su estupor, la faunus recuerda que tanto ella como Yang aún tienen un par de horas antes de su primera clase del día, por lo que Blake se lanza a tomar una ducha rápida justo después de tomar la ropa interior más sexy que poseía y su típica yukata.

…

Blake se detuvo frente a Yang a un par de pasos de esta luego de salir de la ducha. Tomando aire para tranquilizar sus nervios anda hacia la puerta de la habitación asegurándose de cerrarla adecuadamente. Nuevamente observa a su chica, quien está dormida plácidamente bajo la manta de la faunus.

Yang estaba profundamente dormida teniendo un lindo sueño con Blake en este. La rubia disfrutaba de no compartir todas y cada una de las clases con Ruby y Weiss pues eso significaba dormir a un par de horas más al menos un día a la semana.

Un suspiro tranquilo escapa de los labios de la pelinegra al acercarse sigilosamente hasta Yang notando, como al colocarse sobre el final de la cama, está sigue dormida. La faunus sonríe suavemente comenzando a sacar con sumo cuidado el short negro del pijama de Yang. Blake sonríe ante el pesado sueño de su chica, retirando con cuidado la manta que cubría a la rubia dejándola únicamente en su blusa de tirante amarillo y la delicada tela en su entrepierna a juego con el amarillo de dicha tela.

Esperando que su chica continuase dormida para lo que está por ocurrir, Blake se acomoda lenta y cuidadosamente entre las piernas de Yang sobre la cama. Timando con delicadeza la ropa interior de la rubia, la retira con lentitud deteniéndose de vez en cuando al ver a Yang agitarse entre sueños.

Blake nunca había estado tan feliz de que Yang durmiese como una roca, pero gracias a esto la tenía frente a ella a medio desnudar y al darse cuenta de esto contiene el aliento súbitamente. El deseo empieza a ganar terreno sobre su nerviosismo. La faunus separa las piernas de la rubia con suavidad agachándose al colocarse entre estas, alineando su rostro sobre su centro.

Alzando la mirada una última vez antes de cuidadosamente tomar a Yang por sus muslos, busca así mantener su cadera firme en su agarre al comenzar su exploración en lo más íntimo de su chica. Utilizando sus dedos, Blake separa los labios inferiores de Yang, tratando de hacerlo lenta y cuidadosamente para no despertarla antes de tiempo.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo más, Blake presiona su lengua contra la entrada de Yang comenzando a moverse de arriba abajo explorando simplemente. Segundos después sus movimientos cambian a lametones más seguros, los cuales van desde de la entrada hasta su clítoris, haciendo que Yang exhalara en place entre sueños. Blake se detiene momentáneamente sonriendo al sentir como Yang comienza a regalarle muestras del placer que causa en ella al empapar su lengua y labios al recorrer el recóndito espacio en la rubia. La faunus sonríe una vez más con orgullo reanudando su tarea.

Sin detener su labor, la faunus recorre con sus labios y lengua el centro de Yang. Sus orejas felinas se movían siguiendo la respiración entrecortada de esta así como también los pequeños y placenteros gemidos que se escapan a la rubia hacían que sus orejas se agitaran con ansiedad. Alzando la mirada, Blake nota que su chica está completamente despierta, observándola fijamente. Recordando que sus otras compañeras no volverían hasta por la tarde, Blake continúa la exploración del ardiente y húmedo centro de Yang.

En ese momento la rubia hizo nota mental: _Esta, es la más inesperada y placentera forma de despertar que he experimentado en mí vida._

Por más deleitable que la situación fuese, Yang deseaba asegurarle a Blake que estaba completamente despierta por lo que enreda su mano izquierda en el negro cabello de la faunus, haciendo que la pelinegra sonriera; ojos ámbar se veían oscurecidos a causa de la excitación que se apoderaba de la faunus. Blake sonríe suavemente a Yang segundos antes de regresar a su labor. Yang acomodaba el cabello negro de Blake de manera que este no impidiera ver lo que la faunus hacía en y con ella.

Haciendo todo lo posible en demostrar las habilidades que había aprendido la noche anterior Blake aceleraba sus toques y movimientos orales, Yang podía sentir como se acercaba a la cima sabiendo de antemano que no tardaría nada antes de alcanzar el éxtasis total.

Podía sentir a Yang cada vez más húmeda, escuchar su agitada respiración e incoherentes murmullos comenzar a aumentar en tiempo y frecuencia solo le reafirmaba que lo que hacía estaba más que bien recibido, todo esto animándola a moverse más rápido. La rubia sujeta a Blake entre sus piernas, apretando el agarre sobre el cabello de la faunus conforme esta la orillaba cada vez más cerca del éxtasis supremo.

Unos cuantos hábiles lametones más y Yang se retorcía bajo Blake gritando su nombre de a los cuatro vientos. Espalda arqueada, ambas manos (tanto su nueva prótesis como la original izquierda) sujetaban a la faunus por el cabello y manteniéndola cerca, muy cerca de ella. La nombrada, recordando lo que había aprendido la noche anterior, continúa lamiendo y succionando sobre el pequeño montículo de la rubia lentamente buscando extender su orgasmo por el mayor tiempo posible antes de ayudarle a descender de la cima.

Cuando Yang afloja su agarre del cabello de Blake, esta última besa el ascenso de su camino sobre el cuerpo de la rubia encontrándose con la blusa amarilla antes de alzarla ligeramente para atender los dotados pechos de su chica, recorriendo con su mano uno de estos hasta pinchar el pezón entre su índice y pulgar, mientras sus labios y lengua atendían el otro pecho. Sonriendo al escuchar la fuerte inhalación de la rubia, Blake decide continuar su ascenso hasta llegar a la altura de los labios de Yang. Observándola buscar recuperar su aliento, la adoración en los ojos ámbar de la faunus es correspondida por los violeta de Yang al mirarle con la misma necesidad en los ojos sin apartar su vista de la suya. Blake se inclina hasta besar, de manera dulce y pasional al mismo tiempo, a su chica buscando demostrarle en ese beso cada sensación que despertaba en ella.

Tan pronto como Yang sintió podía confiar en su cuerpo lo suficiente para moverse, atrae a su chica besándola apasionadamente, murmurando ligeramente palabras inaudibles al detectar su propia esencia apoderada de los labios de la faunus. La rubia se retira la blusa del pijama que aun llevaba puesta haciendo sonreír a Blake al dejarle ver que no llevaba sujetador.

Tomando una profunda inhalación ante el contacto piel a piel al abrazarle, Yang susurra suavemente a los oídos felinos de Blake, "Esa fue la mejor manera en la que me he despertado jamás." La faunus reía suavemente contra el área de pulso en el cuello de Yang asintiendo antes de alzar su rostro para besar con pasión y desesperada necesidad a la rubia.

Momentos después, Yang se aleja de la pelinegra con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Blake la sigue con una mirada confundida en el rostro notando que la rubia comienza a rebuscar en su armario y, al encontrar lo aparentemente buscado, camina de regreso hasta la faunus sonriente con una caja en brazos.

Yang toma un respiro más, esperando la reacción de Blake al entregarle dicha caja. Observándole con curiosidad, y un poco de ansiedad, la faunus abre lo recibido e inmediatamente su quijada casi podía tocar el suelo. La rubia podía sentir el latir de su corazón acelerarse cada segundo que Blake se mantenía en silencio observando con sorpresa el contenido, lo que no esperaba era que la pelinegra tomara el objeto de dentro: En sus manos, la chica sostenía un strap-on tamaño _¿Común?_ Yang sintió un espasmo placentero recorrerle por completo al observar a Blake comenzara a desatar la correa del mismo.

"¿De dónde lo sacaste?" pregunta finalmente Blake, rompiendo el silencio.

"Nora." Murmura Yang. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Blake sonríe con diversión al ver el rostro de su chica sonrojarse.

Sin dejar de sonreír y reír por lo bajo, Blake indica a Yang ayudarle a colocárselo. Ambas ajustaban las correas acomodando el artefacto en el lugar 'apropiado' en lo que Yang pensaba fue tiempo record. La faunus, nerviosa pero ansiosa al mismo tiempo, se acomoda en posición sobre la cama en espera de la rubia. Tomando aire una vez más al inclinarse y colocarse en posición entre las piernas de la faunus, Yang la besa nuevamente mientras recorre con sus manos lo tersos muslos de está buscando tranquilizar cualquier rastro de duda.

En un suspiro aquellos besos escalaron convirtiéndose en pasionales y necesitados, Yang frotaba la punta del Strap-on contra la entrada de Blake. La faunus incapaz de contenerse comienza a empujar su cadera buscando aliviar la ardiente sensación que se apoderaba de ella. Buscando aliviar a la faunus, Yang se posiciona en la entrada de Blake adecuadamente y sujetándole por la cintura, se ayuda a adentrarse lentamente en la faunus. Blake exhala pesadamente un sonido mezcla de placer y satisfacción haciendo sonreír divertida a la rubia.

Yang se toma las cosas con calma, adentrándose poco a poco en Blake ayudándole a acostumbrarse a la sensación antes de estar completamente dentro de esta. Al notarse por completo dentro de la faunus, la rubia la besaba con suavidad dándole tiempo antes de comenzar a moverse dentro de ella con ayuda de sus caderas.

Echando su cabeza hacia atrás, Blake aprobaba lo que sentía a Yang hacerle y para más inri, enreda sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de la rubia. Yang comienza a empujarse dentro y fuera de la faunus.

"D-Dust, más rápido Yang," pide Blake respirando entrecortadamente.

Feliz de cumplir el deseo de su chica, Yang aumenta el ritmo de sus movimientos yendo más rápido. Sonríe al sentir las uñas de Blake enterrarse en sus hombros así como el aliento de esta sobre la base de su cuello.

Se sentía estar en el cielo por de la manera en que Yang se movía buscando complacerla. Blake hasta entonces no habría aprobado utilizar aquel artefacto, pero se aseguraría de agradecerle a la entrometida Nora Valkyrie por tan exuberante regalo. El strap-on alcanzaba lugares dentro de ella que no sabía podían ser tan placenteros y el sentir a Yang recorrer su costado, pierna, pechos y cada rincón en su piel mientras se empujaba en ella, sobrecargaba sus sentidos.

Cuando Yang se sintió batallar al tratar de continuar su empuje con el strap-on sabía que Blake estaba cerca, muy cerca del orgasmo, lo que en ese momento comenzaba a representar un pequeño detalle era que su mente comenzaba a tener problemas para seguir pensando dado que la parte interna del strap que masajeaba su clítoris la acercaba rápida y violentamente a un segundo orgasmo.

Buscando que Blake llegase a la cima primero, Yang utiliza su mano izquierda al deslizarla entre ambas comenzando a frotar sobre el clítoris de la faunus al mismo tiempo que seguía empujándose dentro de ella. Blake se abraza con fuerza a la rubia al sentir el éxtasis supremo apoderarse de ella causando así detener todo movimiento por parte de la rubia, quien fue incapaz de continuar pues al escucharla gritar su nombre, Yang es poseída por su segundo orgasmo del día.

Respirando agitadamente, Yang besaba con suavidad el área e pulso y cuello de la faunus, mientras esta otra a su vez recorría con igual suavidad la espalda de la rubia, dejándose ambas envolver por el silencio post-climax.

Alcanzando con una de sus manos la cintura de Yang y con la otra su mejilla, Blake besa con dulzura sus labios sin gana alguna de dejarla salir de aquella habitación.

"Eh, Blakey-" murmura entre besos.

"Mmm ¿sí?"

"Aún tenemos poco más de una hora antes de la clase de Oobleck, que dices si-"

Proponía Yang pero fue interrumpida por Blake cuando esta la gira inesperadamente dejándola bajo suyo sin remover la adición al cuerpo de Yang de dentro de sí.

Succionando la base del cuello de Yang, la faunus murmura suavemente, "Me has leído la mente…"

::FIN::

* * *

 ** _Ahí lo tienen mis pervertidos-as lectores!_**

 _Saben que adoro leer tanto sus coments como PMs así que_ ** _si quieren otro FF de RWBY solo hay que pedirlo... ¿Dónde?_** _Uh,_ ** _¿Ves esa cajita aqui abajo?_** _Ahh es la Rvw box_ ** _así que llegale a escribir tu opinion o sujerencia_** _y considerenlo hecho!_

 _Los adoro y los leo en los come_ ** _nts..._**

 ** _Ahhh!_**

 _No están pa' saber ni yo pa' contarlo PERO, entre los varios PM que recibí, alguien me preguntó porque no escribía un FF donde una de ellas use uno y yo pensé… **Uhm, jamás he escrito uno con un falo falso…. Pues VA!**_

 _Escrito especialmente para ese especial amiguito que pidió permanecer en las sombras…Solo diré: **¡Fue un Bato! Haha, su género si me lo autorizó decir.**_

 _(Soy del norte de México, disculpe uste' los modismos) :B_

 _Enero 03, 2017._


End file.
